Destino o Decisión
by YueKarinPL
Summary: ¿Sakura o Karin? ¿Qué le aconsejarían a Sasuke? Un sueño, unos amigos impertinentes, la resurrección de su clan y una serie de acontecimientos llevan a Sasuke a preguntarse, ¿con cuál de las dos kunoichis se quedará? Porque a estas alturas, lo poco que el ninja vengador llegó a sentir está dividido en dos. SasuSaku/SasuKarin.
1. Sueño

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales.

 **¡Holaaa! Espero que estén super bien y que estén teniendo un rato ameno buscando historias que los entretenga en ese momento de descanso. Les platico, una nueva idea venía rondando ya hace varias semanas mi cabeza y no pude resistirme a plasmarla en palabras. Espero que la idea sea de su agrado y disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfruté en escribirla.**

* * *

– _¡Maldita sea! ¡No-no logro ver nada! ¿Qué demonios significa esto? Se supone que es este el lugar, pero…_ –Sasuke se encontraba agitado, cansado y enormemente angustiado. Su respiración demandaba todo el aire que sus pulmones fuesen capaces de almacenar, pero por más que les daba lo que necesitaban, estos parecían no saciarse.

El pelinegro olvidándose casi en su totalidad del peligro que representaba transitar sin cautela por el territorio enemigo, corría sobre el ancho pasillo que parecía no tener fin. Era una tortura, una real y sofocante tortura recorrer las instalaciones sin saber qué dirección tomar. Aquel lugar, oscuro, frío y cerrado, mantenía unos estructurados y fortalecidos pasillos enredados que desubicaban con facilidad al Uchiha que luchaba por salir de prisa de esa endemoniada zona. No tenía tiempo que perder. No podía fallar en esta misión. No había margen de error. Si llegaba aunque sea un segundo tarde… todo estaría perdido.

Unos de los rasgos característicos de Sasuke Uchiha eran la serenidad e inteligencia con los que resolvía cualquier tipo de problema que se presentaba, sobre todo si se trataba de misiones, lo que garantizaba el éxito de las mismas al tener entre sus filas a un shinobi tan capaz como él, pero después de mucho tiempo sin obtener el resultado esperado, en esta ocasión perdió la calma.

– _Esto no está bien. No sé dónde me encuentro y podría jurar que estoy perdido. ¡Mierda!_

Pocos metros más adelante se detuvo. Algo inusual se presentó en su camino y logró detener el rápido avance del ninja prodigio. Todos los pasillos formaban un perfecto e inequívoco ángulo de 90°, lo que garantizaba la rectitud de éstos. No obstante, lo que logró hacer que el azabache se paralizara fue justamente lo diferente que estaba el pasadizo que recorría en ese instante. Frente a él, el callejón sobre el que transitaba se dividía en dos.

Si se viera desde otra perspectiva, digamos… una vista aérea, se podría apreciar una perfecta 'Y' dibujada en el suelo, en la cual Sasuke se encontraba en la interjección de los tres pasillos.

– _¡Es aquí!_ –se dijo completamente seguro de lo que presenciaba.

Esto, lejos de tranquilizarlo por encontrar el inicio de lo que desde el principio estaba buscando, lo alteró más.

– _¿Cuál será? ¿Qué camino debo tomar? ¡¿Qué maldito camino es el correcto?!_ –su corazón latía incesantemente amenazando con abandonar su pecho en cualquier momento. Sus labios entreabiertos inhalaban y exhalaban con fuerza y rapidez oxígeno y dióxido de carbono respectivamente. Sus ojos viajaban de un pasillo a otro sin poder vislumbrar otra cosa que no fuera una profunda oscuridad que le impedía ver qué había más allá de cada uno. Su sien se hallaba perlada en sudor, el cual continuaba su recorrido por el costado de su atractivo rostro, viajando por sus mejillas y encontrando su fin al caer de su fino mentón y estrellarse contra el suelo.

–¿Qué camino tomarás, Sasuke? –escuchó una serena y fría voz que le hablaba a su derecha.

El usuario del Sharingan se tranquilizó. Había olvidado por completo que no estaba solo, por lo que recobró en un segundo la compostura. Él era el líder de la misión, así que su deber era estar calmado para evitar que hubiese heridos, o peor.

–Neji, tú irás por la derecha. Yo tomaré el camino de la izquierda –respondió a su compañero de misión sin moverse aún de su sitio.

–¿Estás seguro de eso? –respondió con una media sonrisa de lado. Sí, el Hyuga mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en sus finos labios y tenía una ceja enarcada. Sus opalinos ojos miraban penetrantes los ojos del Uchiha, los cuales denotaban soberbia pura.

Sasuke lo miró con los ojos abiertos. Un miedo invadió su pecho y sintió una desagradable oleada de calor justo en el corazón.

–¡No! Ve por la izquierda. Seré yo el que vaya por la derecha –cambió de opinión el azabache.

El castaño lejos de modificar su expresión facial, afirmó sus rasgos. Su sonrisa ladina se ensanchó y sus ojos se entrecerraron pícaros mientras caminaba hacia la izquierda de Sasuke. Al verlo moverse, el hermano menor de Itachi sintió nuevamente esa desagradable sensación en su pecho, justo en la misma intensidad, en la misma proporción y en la misma temperatura que el anterior. A punto estuvo de alegar y retractarse, pero el Hyuga lo interrumpió antes de que pudiese decir algo.

–Esto no es un juego, Sasuke. Si vas a decidirte por un camino, hazlo de una vez.

Sudó frío ante las palabras del usuario del Byakugan.

–Decidir ¿un camino? –se preguntó estático. Jamás en toda su vida de mierda y oscuridad tuvo que tomar una decisión tan difícil como la que estaba a punto de elegir. Él, el único miembro vivo del clan Uchiha, cerró los ojos con fuerza.

De pronto los abrió. Miró sus manos temblorosas y sintió su cuerpo estremecerse. Pasó la palma de su mano por su frente para limpiar el exceso de sudor que se había acumulado y limpió el resto de su rostro. Sasuke se sentó en su cama y observó por la ventana que aún estaba oscuro. Bufó molesto.

–Fue un sueño –se dijo pensativo.

Clavó sus ojos negros en las sábanas azules que envolvían el resto de su cuerpo y no los movió de ahí.

–Es la tercera vez que tengo este sueño –el azabache empuñó sus manos sobre sus piernas, aprisionando la sábana y arrugándola entre sus dedos – _Al menos en esta ocasión pude saber quién era el que estaba conmigo_ –desarrugó la sábana y extendió sus puños, colocándolos nuevamente sobre sus muslos – _Neji Hyuga. No entiendo por qué lo veo en mis sueños, se supone que él ya está muerto._

Sus ojos somnolientos miraron el reloj que se encontraba en un mueble a un costado de su cama. Las cuatro de la mañana. El sueño recurrente que había estado teniendo la última semana siempre lo despertaba a la misma hora. Las dos veces anteriores había tratado inútilmente de dormir dos horas más antes de iniciar con su rutina diaria, pero en esta ocasión estaba decidido a evitarse el mal rato de no conciliarlo.

Se levantó, se dirigió a la ducha y se dio un necesario baño de agua caliente para finalmente darse un despabilador chapuzón de agua fría al final. Después de vestirse y alistarse, se dirigió a la cocina con toda la intención de preparase un buen desayuno. No era el mejor cocinero del mundo, ese título lo merecía con creces su hermano mayor Itachi, al cual deseaba fervientemente con vida compartiendo el departamento con él, pero ¿qué se le puede hacer? Los muertos no reviven. O sea, sí se pueden revivir, pero es una blasfemia y un insulto a la muerte resucitarlos con el Edo Tensei, así que no, nadie es capaz de volver a la vida, desgraciadamente.

Lo único que pudo encontrar en su vacía alacena fue un par de rebanadas de pan, en el refrigerador tomó jamón y queso y se preparó un emparedado. Tomó un plato y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de su departamento. El sándwich sabía terrible, bastante insípido, pero no le importó.

La primera vez que tuvo ese sueño no le tomó importancia, pues se trataba de uno entre tantos que había tenido, aunque de cierta manera llamó su atención por ser el único del que se acordaba perfectamente.

Le tomó más tiempo del esperado terminarse su insignificante desayuno, así que con algo de prisa lavó, recogió su desastre y salió de su departamento encaminándose al campo de entrenamiento del equipo Kakashi.

Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, su exoneración de todos los crímenes que había cometido en contra de la Aldea y, lo más importante, en contra de sus seres queridos, decidió permanecer en Konoha. Por primera vez en su vida fue capaz de reconocer todo lo que Naruto había hecho por él, todo lo que había sufrido por él, todo lo que había soportado por él hasta conseguir sacarlo de la oscuridad. Salir no fue nada fácil, debía admitirlo. Una pequeña parte de él había encontrado un retorcido gusto por matar y hacer sufrir a todos los que le amaban, evitando así formar lazos estorbosos que le impidieran continuar con su vida de vengador, pero ahora todo era diferente. Salir de la oscuridad implicaba ver con otros ojos lo que la vida le había negado desde el asesinato de su clan.

No.

Mejor dicho, ahora podía ver todo lo que él mismo se había negado a ver y que la vida le había ofrecido reiteradas ocasiones esperanzada de que por fin abriera los ojos. Sasuke reconocía y rescataba los lazos afectivos que tenía con la Aldea. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi eran su familia, siempre lo fueron desde que el equipo se formó y comenzó a convivir con cada uno de ellos, descubriendo así que debía competir contra Naruto para crecer a la par, aprender de Kakashi y su sabiduría para tomar las mejores decisiones tanto el misiones como en la vida personal y, no menos importante, proteger a Sakura de cualquiera que quisiese hacerle daño.

Pero su familia no se limitaba al equipo siete. Al formar a Hebi y posteriormente renombrado Taka, se dio cuenta de lo imposible que le fue evitar formar lazos con los que le rodeaban. Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin fueron para él otro elemento importante para mantener una pequeña parte de él aún aferrada a la luz. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risita melancólica al pensar justamente en Taka. A ellos sí que les tocó la peor parte de él, sin duda. La cumbre de su odio fue en la invasión a la reunión de los cinco Kages, donde perdió el contacto con sus compañeros antes de la Guerra. No tuvo ningún remordimiento al dejar atrás a Suigetsu y Juugo sin saber si ellos seguían con vida, si estaban heridos o si habían perecido. En esa ocasión a la única que salvó fue a Karin, no teniendo reparo alguno en demostrarle que la había salvado con el único propósito de usarla para encontrar a Danzo, nada más. Luego de eso, sus ojos se cegaron y su alma se tornó aún más podrida de lo que ya estaba cuando atravesó a Karin con su Chidori. Lo que la salvó de morir al instante fue su baja estatura en comparación a la de Danzo, pues de esa manera evitó atravesarle el corazón, aunque saliera gravemente herida.

A punto de matarla estuvo cuando la pelirrosa llegó. En ese momento lo recordó todo. Ella había sido un lazo fuerte que le estorbaba para cumplir su objetivo, así que, junto con la inútil vida de Karin, perecería la inútil vida de Sakura. Ambas debían morir. Ambos lazos debían morir en ese preciso instante.

Pasó un año desde la Guerra sin que pudiera volver a ver a sus compañeros de equipo de venganza, sin embargo, tras una misión encomendada al equipo siete y un Naruto bastante insistente, los miembros de Taka fueron aceptados en Konoha.

Tener a su familia reunida en el mismo lugar era grato para Sasuke, aunque se empeñara en esconder lo que realmente sentía por ambos equipos, sin embargo, nunca llegó a imaginar que la presencia de dos chicas en el mismo lugar llegaría a causarle tantos conflictos, sobre todo, porque ambas kunoichis eran importantes para él, justo en la misma medida. Ni una más importante que la otra, porque, a final de cuentas, tanto Sakura como Karin jamás se rindieron con él.

* * *

 **¿Algo corto? No se preocupen, los capítulos serán más largos, este solo fue como una pequeña introducción para adentrarlos a la historia y a su temática. ¿Qué habrá sido ese extraño sueño de Sasuke? ¿Alguien sabe qué rayos significa? ¿Alguna idea? Conforme avance la historia se descubrirán más elementos de este sueño y se verán muchas más cosas que poco a poco irán revelando qué diablos significa eso y con quién o quiénes está relacionado.**

 **Cuidense mucho y nos estamos leyendo.**


	2. Metas

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales.

 **Muy buenas tardes a todos, o días, según sea el caso. Aquí traigo la actualización a para esta historia. Antes que otra cosa, debo decirles que a veces suelo tardarme un poco con las actualizaciones, ya que mis labores académicas me impiden escribir con la frecuencia que yo quisera, pero espero que me tengan un poquito de paciencia, pero no dejaré la historia, se los prometo. Ahora sí, les dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

–¡Sasukeeeeee! –caminando se encontraba el pelinegro por las conocidas calles de Konoha rememorando sus años de shinobi antes de desertar e ir tras Orochimaru, cuando escuchó una peculiar e irritante voz que le venía llamando desde hace dos cuadras.

El día parecía estar acorde a su poco frecuente estado de ánimo, pues el sol iluminaba amable el alto cielo despejado y regalaba sus cálidos rayos a los seres vivos atados a tierra firme. La actividad civil y ninja era tal cual recordaba en sus años de gennin, o quizá un poco más elevada, pues ese día Tsunade Senju se retiraba de su cargo como líder de la Aldea y cedía todo el control a un despreocupado Kakashi Hatake. Sí, era un día casi perfecto, pero el estoico Sasuke Uchiha jamás revelaba de ningún modo su estado anímico.

–¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás sordo o qué demonios?! –reclamó el rubio respirando bocanadas de aire por el esfuerzo que le representó aumentar su velocidad hasta alcanzarlo. Naruto Uzumaki, hijo de Minato Namikaze, era uno de los ninjas más veloces de la Aldea de la Hoja, sin embargo, tal título quedó nulificado por las extrañas leyes que rigen el anime, pues en esta ocasión, parecía poseer los pulmones de un fumador empedernido.

El azabache sonrió de lado soltando una pequeña risa altanera, tratando de desviar la atención de la clara muestra de evasión hacia su molesto amigo.

–Démonos prisa, Dobe. La ceremonia está a punto de comenzar.

–Sí, pero antes… –el chico de la Profecía se adelantó un poco para quedar justo enfrente del ninja vengador y tomar su hombro con la única mano que tenía –Sakura-chan dice que te niegas a recibir la prótesis que ella y la vieja Tsunade están creando para ti, ¿puedo saber por qué? Es decir, ellas se están tomando la molestia de reconstruir tu brazo, ¿y tú simplemente dices "no, gracias"? ¿Qué ocurre contigo, Teme?

El pelinegro desvió su mirada al suelo relajando sus cejas, cuando elevó de nuevo su mirada, la clavó en los azules de su amigo frunciendo su ceño nuevamente.

–No tienes por qué saberlo. Mis decisiones son sólo mías, no tengo por qué discutirlas contigo –respondió tajante liberando su hombro del agarre con un leve movimiento dispuesto a seguir con su camino.

–Tienes que aceptar, Sasuke. Entiende que Sakura-chan lo hace porque se preocupa por nosotros. Hoy estuve en el Hospital para que tomara las pruebas que necesitaba para mi prótesis, deberías ir tú también en cuanto acabe la ceremonia del Sexto Hokage –insistía el ojiceleste caminando al lado del azabache.

–No aceptaré –de nuevo, el pelinegro desvió su mirada para evitar que su acompañante viera a través de ellos –Hice demasiado daño, intenté atacar la Aldea y maté a un Hokage, intenté matar a Kakashi, a Sakura y a ti.

–Pero eso no significa que…

–Estas son las consecuencias de mis pecados –cortó el usuario del Sharingan dando por terminada la conversación, adelantándose de un salto y dejando al rubio estupefacto.

–Eso no significa que debas cargar con tus pecados solo –susurró el futuro Hokage con la mirada baja –Parece que Sasuke aún está muy lejos de nosotros–el chico terminó por cerrar los ojos lamentándose por la necedad del último de los Uchiha.

–Naruto, ya verás que Sasuke-kun terminará por aceptar –estaba tan concentrado en sí mismo que no sintió la presencia de la pelirrosa a su lado. Giró su rostro y lo que vio en los ojos jade de su querida amiga lo dejó maravillado. Ella, Sakura Haruno, veía al frente derrochando determinación por sus pupilas, sonriendo confiada y segura de sí misma, dándole total credibilidad a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar. La pelirrosa enfocó sus grandes ojos verdes en el rubio, causando que éste parpadeara un par de veces sorprendido por lo que esos ojos lograban transmitirle –Confía en mí –le dijo para después sonreírle amablemente.

–… Sakura-chan… –el junchuuriki del nueve colas se repuso de la impresión sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente y le devolvió la sonrisa –Creo que en esta ocasión, tú puedes ser la única que logre salvarlo, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?

–Eso no lo sé, Naruto, pero te prometo que haré mi mayor esfuerzo.

–Sé que lo harás muy bien, de veras –la kunoichi sonrió nuevamente agradecida por la confianza que su amigo depositaba en ella.

Sakura no pudo evitar recordar las incontables ocasiones en las que ella dejó a Sasuke en las manos de Naruto. A pesar de haberse vuelto fuerte por fuera, lo cierto es que por dentro aún seguía siendo débil, y la prueba de ello fue al no atreverse a consumar el acto por el que había declarado su falso amor a Naruto, por el que había dejado fuera de la jugada a Lee, Kiba y Sai, y por el que confesó manipuladoramente haber abandonado Konoha para seguir a Sasuke. Ella seguía siendo débil por no haberse atrevido a matar a Sasuke. Aún recordaba ese momento de su vida en el que las manos le temblaron y sus lágrimas no tenían intención alguna de detener su caída. Al principio pensó que fue por amor a él que no pudo encajar ese kunai envenenado en su espalda, sin embargo, tras meditarlo demasiado en su tiempo libre, resolvió que si hubiese actuado por amor, no habría dudado en atestarle el golpe de muerte, ya que así evitaría que su amado siguiera llenándose de mierda las manos. Lo que impidió que ella terminara con lo que empezó fue su debilidad interior, teniendo como resultado de su cobardía que su vida peligrara por nada más y nada menos que el mismo Sasuke, quien no dudó ni titubeó en atestar ese mismo kunai en ella y terminar con su vida.

Si ella seguía respirando hasta ahora, era gracias al chico que se encontraba sonriéndole a su lado. Él fue el único que pudo sacar al tercer miembro del equipo siete de la oscuridad, y si ese mismo ninja le decía ahora que ella era la única que podía convencerlo de ponerse la prótesis, entonces debía creerle; y no solo creerle, también poner todo su empeño en no defraudar a Naruto. Ella debía poner todo su amor sobre la mesa para lograr que llegara al corazón de Sasuke.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, Naruto. No sabes lo mucho que eso significa.

–No tienes nada que agradecer, Sakura-chan. Confío en ti porque sé lo mucho que Sasuke te quiere, aunque ese idiota no lo demuestre.

–Yo… no estoy muy segura de eso, para serte sincera; pero no importa, yo sé que puedo lograr que acepte ponerse la prótesis que mi maestra Tsunade y yo hemos estado preparando para él, y si lo logro… será suficiente para mí –sonrió falsamente, cosa que hasta el rubio tonto pudo notar.

–Conmigo no tienes que fingir, Sakura-chan. Te conozco demasiado bien como para caer tan fácilmente en tus palabras. Estoy seguro de que tarde o temprano ese idiota cabeza hueca se dará cuenta de tus sentimientos y los aceptará.

La mirada jade de la chica se elevó al cielo por unos instantes, tratando de agolpar todos sus recuerdos en tiempos de gennin, cuando ella estaba más entusiasmada en perseguir a Sasuke que en su entrenamiento shinobi. Los finos labios de la flor de cerezo mostraron una sonrisa melancólica.

–No, Naruto. Hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser la niñita superficial que solamente vivía para complacer a Sasuke y agradar a sus ojos, olvidándome completamente de mí. En el pasado, solamente buscaba de cualquier modo llamar la atención de Sasuke, pero él siempre me rechazaba. No tienes idea de lo mucho que sufría cada vez que intentaba acercarme a él y recibía una negativa tras otra, tras otra…

–Espera un segundo, ¿eso quiere decir que ya no te interesa el Teme? –el rubio hizo una pausa a su caminar y encaró a la pelirrosa, como si a través de sus ojos pudiera ver algún indicio de mentira o arrepentimiento por lo acabado de pronunciar por la médico.

–Te mentiría si te dijera que ya no me interesa. Lo que busco decir es… pasamos tres años de nuestra vida tratando de hacerlo regresar a la Aldea. Tú y yo crecimos, Naruto, nos hicimos fuertes, entrenamos y pulimos nuestras habilidades como ninjas para no perder contra él, para poder convencerlo de escucharnos. Tú y yo sabíamos que Sasuke jamás nos escucharía si éramos más débiles que él, por eso nos esforzamos tanto para estar a su altura y que nos prestara atención, o que al menos resultáramos molestos y así obtener algo de él, pero me di cuenta que jamás lo hicimos por nosotros mismos, o al menos es lo que descubrí de mí. Cada meta que alcanzaba los tenía en la mira a ustedes dos y me animaba diciéndome que estaba más cerca de lograr estrechar la brecha que me separaba de ustedes y su agigantado crecimiento de poder. Ahora que por fin logramos obtener lo que tanto deseábamos, he de decir que me enfocaré a mí misma. A lo largo de este tiempo y gracias a ustedes que me impulsaron a crecer he descubierto muchas cosas de mí misma que antes desconocía. Amo lo que hago. Ser ninja médico es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y no pienso dejar eso de lado para perseguir cien por ciento una meta que quizá solamente sea una fantasía. Amo a Sasuke, pero no por eso volveré a abandonarme para perseguirle. De ahora en adelante, caminaré a su lado como compañera de equipo, como un shinobi que conoce jutsus que él es incapaz de hacer, como una kunoichi indispensable para él y para ti. Seguiré en formación y seré cada día mejor por mí, para poder proteger a todos los habitantes de esta Aldea y también para apoyar a los habitantes de otras Aldeas que requieran de mi ayuda. Seré la mejor ninja médico de toda la historia, la discípula de la Grandiosa Tsunade Senju que logró superar a su maestra y logró escribir su nombre por sí misma como una leyenda. Mi ambición será mi prioridad, y en segundo plano estará Sasuke. Lucharé por él, sí, pero no sobre mí misma ni mis planes.

El hijo del Cuarto Hokage se quedó sin palabras. Cada una de las frases pronunciadas por la ninja médico lo dejó sin aliento y, al mismo tiempo, le devolvió el aire que a sus pulmones le hacía falta desde hace años. El rubio sonrió y sus ojos se cerraron a causa de lo gigante de su gesto con los labios, sintiendo un gran deseo de llorar de emoción por el despertar de Sakura.

–¡Eres realmente asombrosa, Sakura-chan! Me llenas de felicidad con tan solo escucharte hablar de esa manera. Eres demasiado fuerte y estoy completamente seguro de que llegarás muy lejos como ninja médico. Eres talentosa y muy inteligente, ¡de veras! –el chico no pudo evitar abrazar a su amiga, dejándose llevar por lo emotivo de la escena. La pelirrosa aceptó gustosa la muestra de afecto del Uzumaki, después de todo, Naruto siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola en todo momento, convirtiéndose en una de las personas más importantes para ella.

–Gracias, Naruto. Sin ti y sin Sasuke-kun yo jamás habría crecido tanto como hasta hoy, pero creo que ya es tiempo de crecer por mis propios medios y enfocarme a lo que realmente quiero –terminó con una sonrisa gentil.

–Y yo estaré orgulloso de verte avanzar y alcanzar todas tus metas –rompiendo el abrazo, ambos chicos reanudaron el paso hacia la Torre Hokage que ya se podía distinguir mucho más cerca de lo que pensaron.

–Una de mis metas es ponerles esas prótesis a ambos. Ustedes son lo más importante ahora, así que sus brazos tienen que quedar como si fuesen de nacimiento; pero también es cierto que hay algo más –Sakura se encogió de hombros y Naruto la miró con extrañeza.

–¿Algo más? ¿Qué más puede haber en esto, Sakura-chan?

–Verás, la realización de la prótesis ha sido un verdadero reto para mí. Necesito muchas células tanto del cuerpo que recibirá la prótesis como del donador, en este caso de Hashirama-sama. He estado leyendo y estudiando mucho las implicaciones y los efectos aversivos que pueda ocasionar al receptor, así como otros aspectos a considerar. Como lo mencioné, es un verdadero reto para mí, pero si lo logro… me estaré demostrando que soy capaz y que puedo ser mejor que ayer. En pocas palabras, tú, Sasuke-kun y yo salimos ganando.

De nueva cuenta, Naruto se encontraba absorto en la plática de la pelirrosa. No entendía ni un carajo de lo que ella hablaba, sin embargo, escucharla proferir sus conocimientos con tanta pasión y tanta entrega le hacía no querer perderse de lo que decía ni por un instante. Debía reconocer que todos los problemas que Sasuke y Akatsuki habían ocasionado jamás lo dejaron centrarse en las necesidades y los deseos de su compañera, pero ahora todo era diferente. Así como Sakura estuvo apoyándolo en su entrenamiento y en la recuperación del Uchiha, ahora él estaría para ella y todo lo que necesitara.

–Es por eso que debo poner mucha atención cuando esté reconstruyendo sus brazos, de lo contrario…

–Sakura-chan –interrumpió el rubio de tajo, cortándole la inspiración a la chica y logrando que sus ojos jade lo miraran con extrañeza, lejos de hacerlo con rabia por haberla interrumpido –Quiero que sepas que puedes tomar todas las muestras que necesites de mí. Cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar no dudes en pedírmelas, y si no tengo lo que me pides, veré la manera de poder conseguirlas, ¡de veras! Seré uno de los primeros en apoyarte y ayudarte a alcanzar tus metas, no lo dudes –la chica no reprimió su deseo de sonreírle a su mejor amigo por tal muestra de afecto, regalándole la mejor de las miradas que tenía para él. Ese chico era un sentimental de primera.

–Muchas gracias, Naruto –solo eso bastó para hacerle saber al ninja lo profundamente afortunada que se sentía al contar con una joya como él.

Pocos metros quedaban para llegar por fin a la Torre Hokage. A lo lejos, ambos ninjas pudieron distinguir al Equipo Kurenai con Shino Aburame recargado en un árbol tan envuelto en sus ropas como siempre, causando que todos se cuestionaran sobre su extraña y aún desconocida habilidad de regulación del calor corporal que poseía, pues era increíble pensar que el chico no se cocinara bajo ese pesado atuendo. Delante de él se encontraba montado en el grande e impecablemente blanco Akamaru su dueño, Kiba Inuzuka, cubriendo con la mano su frente para evitar que los molestos rayos del sol bloquearan su visión. Ese chico seguía obsesionado con ser Hokage y declaraba abiertamente su rivalidad con Naruto, y a decir verdad, al chico rubio le causaba una extraña sensación de bienestar el pensar que más gente deseaba proteger la Aldea tanto como él, ¡pero ni de coña se dejaría ganar por él o por quien fuera! Naruto era el único y legítimo candidato al puesto de Hokage, punto. Y al lado del odioso Kiba estaba parada la linda Hinata Hyuga. Desde que la hija mayor de Hiashi se había enfrentado a Pain para protegerlo, y posteriormente en la Guerra cuando demostró su fortaleza interior cuando él estaba a punto de dejarse derrotar con Neji ya sin vida entre sus brazos, logró verla de otra manera, una manera con la que jamás creyó que podría verla algún día. Si bien, Hinata no era una chica extrovertida ni escandalosa, sí podía decir con toda seguridad que era la kunoichi más hermosa de toda la Aldea. Es decir, todas las chicas tenían su encanto y sus habilidades especiales, pero en serio, el Byakugan en sus ojos y su largo cabello negro-azulado la hacían verse… simplemente genial. El taijutsu de la ojiperla había incrementado considerablemente, fortaleciendo así su puño suave y, por consiguiente, el rango de alcance de su Doujutsu especial. Si Neji siguiera con vida, con seguridad estaría orgulloso del progreso que Hinata había alcanzado.

Algunos metros más adelante estaba el siempre nombrado Equipo Asuma, a pesar de haber perdido hace años atrás a su mentor. En esta ocasión, Ino Yamanaka y Choji Akimichi se encontraban solos en la parte inferior, ya que el actual líder, Shikamaru Nara, se encontraba entre la fila de ninjas que estaban en la parte alta de la Torre. Al momento de hacer contacto visual la rubia y la pelirrosa, una corriente eléctrica atravesó frente la nariz de algunos ninjas y siguió su recorrido hasta que ambas chocaron. La competencia entre ambas no había cambiado ni un poco desde que se declararon rivales por Sasuke. Aunque el motivo de su enemistad había cambiado con el pasar del tiempo, siempre se encontraban en disputa estas dos, motivándose una a la otra a progresar y dejar atrás a la rival, motor que irónicamente, las convertía en las mejores amigas. Sin quitar absolutamente nada de su atención a la bolsa de frituras sabor barbacoa que tenía entre sus manos, Choji ignoraba la mirada que su compañera le brindaba a la pelirrosa. Aunque su apetito había crecido a proporción de sus años y su cuerpo, se podía decir que hace mucho fue capaz de controlar su apetito desmedido, ese que ponía en riesgo a sus compañeros y a la misión. Ahora era perfectamente capaz de controlarse y aprovechar su complexión para ataques poderosos y letales. Y aún con todo eso, algo que seguía intacto en él era esa maravillosa cualidad de la gentileza que habitaba en su corazón; la misma que le hizo ganarse muchos y verdaderos amigos y la que le hizo ganarse la atención de Karui, la pelirroja de la Roca. Aún no era nada evidente, pero la perspicacia de Ino y Sakura las llevó a la conclusión que entre ellos podría darse algo, claro, todo eso en el tan conocido "chisme de lavadero".

Casi enseguida de Ino y Choji se encontraba el incompleto Equipo Gai, La mirada del ridículo Cejotas-sensei dejaba ver la enorme y voluminosa cascada de lágrimas que caía de sus ojos, incluso más voluminosa que sus mismas cejas. _"La rivalidad es un tema truculento"_ recordó Naruto las palabras de Kakashi-sensei en aquel exámen chunnin. Era cierto, todas las rivalidades que había conocido hasta ahora siempre terminaban siendo superadas por el poder de la amistad. O bueno, casi todas. Si su amado maestro Sabio Pervertido hubiese vivido lo suficiente, quizá habría limado asperezas con Orochimaru y habría visto con alegría cómo éste ayudaba a la abuela Tsunade a regenerarse. En fin, no pude haber alguien tan ridículo sin encontrar apoyo de alguien igual de ridículo, y en este caso… se encontraba el pupilo estrella de Gai-sensei, Rock Lee, con ojos igual de inundados por las lágrimas, aunque un poco más chicas que el primero. La historia de Lee era también parte del tema de la rivalidad. Su esfuerzo, sudor y sangre fueron recompensados grandemente con el respeto y la admiración de todos los shinobi de la Hoja y de las demás Aldeas. El chico verde de Konoha era un digno y soberbio ejemplo de la importancia de la perseverancia y el trabajo duro. Y su motor más grande fue su sueño de demostrarle a todo el mundo que podía ser un ninja respetable sin usar genjutsu ni ninjutsu, simplemente taijutsu, logrando con ello ser nombrado un Genio en Taijutsu. Lamentablemente, jamás pudo demostrar su genialidad con el otro Genio, Neji Hyuga, a quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas enfrentar y por fin derrotar, haciendo que éste lo reconociera. Naruto y Sakura sabían perfectamente que aquello no fue necesario, pues el Genio Hyuga lo reconoció como un rival digno hace mucho tiempo atrás.

–¡Sasuke! –el rubio se adentró en el mar de gente cuando logró identificar al pelinegro recargado en otro árbol al final de la multitud, siendo seguido por la pelirrosa –Llegaste rápido.

–Todo esto está a punto de comenzar –respondió con los brazos cruzados y una pierna recargada en el tronco, mientras la otra estaba en tierra firme.

–Buenos días, Sasuke-kun –saludó gentil Sakura situándose al lado de Naruto.

–Buenos días –devolvió el saludo el azabache mirándola a los ojos. La chica cerró los ojos feliz y desvió la mirada hacia el rubio para reanudar su conversación.

Todo era diferente a como recordaba. Su memoria viajó muchos años atrás hasta detenerse en su infancia. En todas las misiones que se les asignaba, él era el primero en llegar, seguido pocos minutos después por la pelirrosa, quien también era muy puntual. El silencio reinaba entre ellos a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Sakura para hacer conversación con él, pero sacarle conversación al Uchiha era una tarea titánica. Al llegar Naruto con sus acostumbradas idioteces, lograba quitarse de encima a la molesta niña que se la pasaba regañando al rubio y golpeándolo. Ahora no. Ahora ambos parecían demasiado unidos y ella había resultado ser más tolerante a las idioteces del ojiceleste, o mejor dicho, Naruto había crecido y madurado... un poco.

* * *

 **Listo, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La verdad estoy medianamente enterada de las novelas Hiden de algunos personajes, pero de la temática y el contenido no sé absolutamente nada, así que este fic no contará con ese tipo de información con excepción de un pequeño dato que tengo de una de las novelas. Sé que en Sakura Hiden ella está llevando a cabo un proyecto de una clínica de salud mental para niños, así que ese dato es el único que aparecerá aquí, pero obviamente el desarrollo de la clínica y de los personajes que intervienen en ella serán diferentes. Si alguien sabe de otro dato curioso de algun personaje como Kakashi, Shikamaru, Gaara y Sakura, siéntase libre de dejarmelo saber, que yo lo incluiré en este fic. Bueno, y no solo de ellos, también de otros personajes, en especial algunas curiosidades de Sasuke y Karin, porque la verdad yo no sé mucho de ellos como su comida favorita, etc. También sé que las novelas no son cannon, pero no está de más que esas cosas aparezcan aquí, ya que a final de cuentas esta historia quiero que sea lo mas completa posible, y si ustedes me ayudan, mucho mejor.**

 **He estado respondiendo por PM algunas preguntas y/o comentarios que me han hecho acerca del sueño que Sasuke tuvo en el primer capítulo, pero si algun lector no tiene cuenta, responderé la pregunta por aquí en cuanto actualice, así que si tienen alguna duda o teoría acerca de ese sueño, me encantaría leerla.**

 **Quiero agradecer especialmente a Marisol de Inuzuka, misslaly19 y Luna Uchiha16 por comentar. Las amo por su apoyo.**

 **Eso es todo por ahora, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Sayo...**


	3. Planificación

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales.

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo se la están pasando? Espero que super bien. Me disculpo por dos cosas, la primera por la hora en la que estoy publicando, pero apenas encontré el tiempo para poder hacerlo, y la segunda justamente por la demora de tantos días sin actualizar, pero los deberes son sofocantes jajaja. Bueh... mejor ya no digo nada y les invito a ponerse cómodos para leer el capi :D**

* * *

La ceremonia de condecoración al Sexto Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, se llevaba a cabo en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. El valiente y astuto shinobi merecía con todas las de la ley ocupar un cargo tan importante como aquel. Un cargo que muchos de los ninjas ahí presentes aspiraban a llegar en algún futuro no muy lejano. Las palabras de la hermosa rubia Sannin llegaban al corazón de los habitantes que, inspirados por tan conmovedoras palabras, apoyaban con toda su alma al nuevo Hokage que dirigiría la Aldea con astucia y entrega.

Kakashi Hatake, hijo único del héroe Sakumo Hatake, mejor conocido como el "Colmillo Blanco de Konoha", había sido propuesto ya en dos ocasiones por los hombres más sabios de la Hoja. La primera ocasión fue para determinar a un Hokage interino debido a la gravedad de la Quinta por luchar contra los estragos que Pain dejó en la Aldea. En ese momento, Shikaku Nara propuso sagazmente al exANBU como la mejor opción, siendo finalmente elegido Danzo usando ventajosamente el ojo del difunto Shisui Uchiha para manipular a todos. La segunda ocasión fue justamente debido a la muerte de Danzo a manos de Sasuke Uchiha que de nuevo se escuchó rondando el nombre del Jounin peliplata entre los mejores candidatos para dicho puesto. Y tal como sucedió la primera vez, el perezoso y descuidado ninja se vio librado del problemático cargo gracias a que la Quinta Hokage encontró el alivio y regresó a ejercer su autoridad.

En definitiva, tras dos intentos fallidos, el nombre del puesto de Sexto Hokage era ocupado por "El ninja que copia" Kakashi Hatake. Ya sin su Sharingan distintivo, el astuto shinobi no necesitaba de él para decidir el rumbo que la Aldea llevaría, pues fiel a los ideales del Primer y Tercer Hokage, el peliplata seguiría con las mismas enseñanzas de instruir a las nuevas generaciones con la "Voluntad de Fuego".

–Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Finalmente Kakashi-sensei es alguien importante –comentó el rubio maravillado por el atuendo de Hokage que vestía su sensei.

–Se ve muy bien, ¿no crees, Naruto? –preguntó su compañera rosa a su lado.

–¡Se ve fantástico! ¡No puedo esperar ni un minuto más para vestir así de genial como él! ¡De veras! –los puños del ojiceleste se cerraron de emoción y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente para mirar e imaginarse a él vestido con esas ropas cuando fuese nombrado Séptimo Hokage.

Al verlo tan emocionado, la pelirrosa no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos de alegría y extender una amplia sonrisa ladeando ligeramente su cabeza para dedicársela a su mejor amigo. Definitivamente ese chico era alguien especial, y ella estaría siempre con él para apoyarlo en su sueño.

–¿Qué tú serás el Séptimo Hokage? No me hagas reír, chico bobo. Te diré algo… ¡Yo seré el próximo Hokage de la Aldea! ¡Que te quede bien claro! –apuntándose a sí mismo con su dedo pulgar y seguido de un ladrido de afirmación del canino blanco, Kiba le recordaba a Naruto su indiscutible rivalidad.

–¡Já! Tú y tu perro pueden hacerse ilusiones si quieren, pero la realidad será que muy pronto yo estaré allá arriba vestido de Hokage y tú estarás aquí abajo mirándome.

–¡Sueñas! Las cosas serán al revés, yo estaré allá arriba mirando a toda la Aldea y tú estarás acá abajo admirando mi grandeza.

–¡Como si eso fuera a suceder! Tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa ser Hokage. Estoy seguro que la primera idiotez que harás será algo relacionado con los perros.

–¡Pero mira quién habla! Seguramente tú decretarás alguna absurda ley como el Día del Ramen o algo parecido. Konoha se vendría abajo si llegase a tener a un Hokage tan idiota como tú –nuevamente se escuchaba el ladrido de Akamaru apoyando en todo momento a su amo.

A punto estuvo el rubio de responderle al maldito chico con aliento de perro hasta que vio a la tierna Hinata acercarse a su compañero de equipo para calmar la situación.

–¡Ki-Kiba-kun! –oyó a espaldas suyas la voz de la Hyuga en tono de súplica.

–¡Hinata! –exclamó Naruto al verla, causando que la chica sonrojara de manera tenue sus mejillas –¿Verdad que tú estás de acuerdo conmigo? Tú también piensas que seré mucho mejor Hokage que este tipo, ¿verdad?

–¡Eso es mentira! Hinata sabe muy bien que el único capaz de ejercer un buen puesto de Hokage soy yo, ¿no es así, Hinata? –se adelantó el castaño a cualquier palabra que la chica pudiese proclamar a favor de su rival. Le gustase o no, el dueño de Akamaru sabía perfectamente lo que la ninja perlada sentía por ese cabeza hueca.

–-Y-yo… etto… Naruto-kun… yo… –¡qué vituperio! Su mejor amigo y su amor platónico esperando que ella dijese algo a favor de solo uno de los dos. Por un lado estaba su amigo Kiba, quien sabía perfectamente se enojaría si ella llegaba a decir algo que no le agradara, y por otro lado estaba el chico que amaba, al cual deseaba apoyar con todo su corazón, pero que la timidez no le permitía externar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

–¿Y bien, Hinata? ¿Qué dices? –como si su voto fuese el único que valiera, Naruto insistía para que la pelinegra pronunciara su nombre, mientras que ella, roja cual tomate en temporada, luchaba contra sus insistentes deseos de caer desmayada justo ahí con tal de no dar su opinión al respecto.

–¡Basta, chicos! –intervino la pelirrosa en rescate de la Hyuga, para alivio de esta última –¿No creen que están yendo demasiado lejos? Kakashi-sensei es el que recién está obteniendo el título de Hokage, ¿podrían respetar eso, por favor? Todavía falta mucho para que ceda su cargo a alguien más –esa y demás reprimendas eran dedicadas por la temperamental ninja médico para los dos torpes más grandes de la Aldea.

Desde su cómoda posición, el exninja vengador escuchaba exasperado el alboroto que se formaba a escasos pasos de distancia. Ahora todas esas discusiones sonaban demasiado infantiles para él, pero si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, el que realmente merecía el título de Hokage era Naruto. Kiba era demasiado estúpido para el cargo, sumándole a ello que en realidad no sabía lo que verdaderamente significaba ser Hokage, tal como lo dijo su tonto amigo.

Cansado ya de oír tantos disparates sin sentido, giró su rostro para evitar seguir en contacto con los estúpidos de su derecha, sólo para toparse con otros aún más estúpidos que continuaban llorando a mares por la promoción del Jounin peliplata. El equipo Gai, o más bien, los únicos dos ridículos presentes del equipo lloraban incontrolable y exageradamente por la escena que sus cejotas presenciaban. La cara de hastío del azabache era digna de retratarla para la posteridad, y habría sido así de no ser por el miembro femenino que acababa de llegar y unirse al par de patéticos genios del taijutsu, logrando hacer que el chico normalizara su expresión.

–¿Por qué llegas hasta ahorita, Tenten? –preguntó intrigado Lee a su compañera por la inhabitual tardanza de la castaña.

–¿Eh?... Bueno, yo… No es nada, no se preocupen –respondió ligera y sonriente la maestra de armas negando con las manos rápidamente.

Intentando enfocar su atención en algo más que no fuese la discusión de los tarados de junto, el azabache miró con sus orbes negros los ojos chocolate de la maestra de armas que no se percataba de la mirada de Sasuke. El Uchiha pudo saber perfectamente que la kunoichi estaba mintiendo, pues las marcas de agua seca en sus mejillas y sus ojos levemente hinchados le otorgaban la más evidente de las respuestas.

Después de la Guerra, muchos ninjas fueron afortunados de vivir para presenciar la paz que la unión de las Cinco Naciones Ninja les ofrecía. Luchar hasta el último esfuerzo trajo consigo una recompensa inigualable, sin duda, pero el infortunio estaba con aquellos que perdieron a sus seres queridos en esa Guerra. Los había visto… vivir una paz tan deseada como esa no era lo mismo sin esas personas importantes para algunos, y la historia de Tenten no era diferente. Ella, sin lugar a dudas, era de las que más sufría la crueldad de un mundo feliz sin un ser amado. La maestra de armas junto con la ninja del clan más prestigioso de la Aldea eran las que más lamentaban la muerte y su desgarradora decisión de llevarse a un ninja tan prometedor como lo era Neji Hyuga. Así que… con toda seguridad, Sasuke supo perfectamente que la fémina del equipo Gai estuvo llorando en la tumba del llamado "Genio". En realidad no le importaba, jamás tuvo contacto alguno con ella o con Neji, así que para él su muerte no representaba una pérdida lamentable.

–¿No es nada? ¿Estás segura de eso, Tenten? –cuestionó nuevamente el chico con el atuendo verde sin sentirse persuadido por las palabras de su compañera –Sabes que a Neji le molestaba cuando llegabas tarde –dijo con la mirada baja.

–Lo sé, Lee, lo sé. Seré cuidadosa para la siguiente ocasión, ¿de acuerdo? –ni rastro alguno del enorme pesar que la kunoichi guardaba en su interior por la pérdida de alguien importante para ella. Esas eran verdaderas kunoichis, no aquellas que hacían drama por todo y por nada a la vez.

–De acuerdo –respondió la copia fiel de Gai cero convencido de la respuesta de la castaña. Él también se encontraba sufriendo la muerte de su mejor amigo y rival, pero al igual que Tenten, se guardaba su dolor para cuando estuviese solo.

–¡DÉMOSLE LA BIENVENIDA AL SEXTO HOKAGE, KAKASHI HATAKE! –resonó por casi toda la Aldea de Konoha la imponente y femenina voz de la Princesa Tsunade, la Quinta Hokage que cedía su puesto y se retiraba a descansar. Suficiente había hecho ya por Konoha, así que se dedicaría a beber sake, a apostar y a asistir de vez en cuando al Hospital si su ayuda era requerida, pero teniendo a alguien como Sakura a disposición de los médicos, realmente no tendría por qué molestarse en lo absoluto – _Abuelo, Sarutobi-sensei… he terminado mi labor como líder de Konoha. Dejo en manos de Kakashi la Aldea que con tanto amor se fundó y que con sus vidas la protegieron. Fue un placer servir a esta gran Nación_ –una solitaria lágrima resbaló por la nívea mejilla rejuvenecida de la nieta de Hashirama que se perdió en la comisura de los rojos labios de la rubia que sonreía satisfecha viendo como la población ovacionaba al peliplata y reiteraban su apoyo incondicional. Miró a su espalda y vio a los Cazadores Especiales ANBU, a sus chunnin, entre ellos a Shikamaru y, finalmente a Shizune, su fiel amiga. Todos ellos habían colaborado excelentemente con ella y habían dado todo su esfuerzo para cumplir sus órdenes. Los extrañaría… o tal vez no; ella ya deseaba llegar a casa y perderse en su deseosa botella de sake sin la molesta obligación de llegar al siguiente día a la oficina a leer, firmar y sellar innumerables hojas de papel que no tenían fin. Esa ya era obligación de Kakashi, y pensar en ello le hizo soltar una pequeña risita burlona.

Finalizada ya la ceremonia, Izumo y Kotetsu ayudaban como locos a desalojar y sustituir con nuevos muebles la oficina Hokage para recibir al nuevo líder.

–¡Abuela Tsunade! –saludó amable Naruto sin tomarle importancia al mal genio que derrochaba la rubia por el estrés de la "mudanza".

–¡Kotetsu! ¡Creí que ya te habías llevado mis cuadros! ¡¿Por qué aún no te llevas esos cuadros?! –refunfuñaba autoritaria –¡Izumo!

–Sí, Lady Tsunade, enseguida voy –respondía el cansado Izumo acatando las últimas ordenes que le daba la exHokage.

–Vaya, parece que la abuela está algo estresada –susurró el rubio a Sakura que lo veía con una leve risita cómplice en sus labios.

A pesar de lo cuidadoso que había sido, sus palabras habían viajado hasta posarse en la oreja de Tsunade que se hacía grande con tan solo escuchar la palabra "abuela", la que siempre detestó de él.

–¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES ABUELA, MOCOSO INFELIZ?! –la figura esbelta y desarrollada de la rubia legendaria se hacía gigante a causa de su enojo, haciendo temblar de miedo a un pequeñito Naruto que negaba con su cabeza y sus manos tan rápido como podía.

Sakura y Sasuke parecían también presenciar ese extraño fenómeno de la Sannin, pues una gota de sudor resbaló por sus nucas mientras miraban la gigantesca persona de Tsunade aplastar con la mirada al rubio.

–¡Naruto! –la pelirrosa reaccionó y le aplicó un candado con sus manos aprisionando el cuello del chico ignorando las súplicas de dolor, y con risa nerviosa le habló a la Quinta –N-No se preocupe, maestra, no vuelve a pasar.

–¡Hmph! –expresó molesta la nieta del Primero lanzando una última mirada de reproche para él antes de salir de la oficina donde en breve estaría su sucesor.

–Oh, espere, maestra, debo decirle algo respecto a…

–¡Ahora no, Sakura! –la gruñona apostadora se alejó masajeando sus cansados hombros con sus propias manos ansiosa de retirarse a descansar. No quería saber nada más, solo esperaba quedar completamente libre para perderse en sus vicios.

La kunoichi se deprimió cómicamente bajo la mirada de sus dos compañeros de equipo, apareciendo alrededor de ella un halo ensombrecido que le daba un aspecto más dramático.

–¡Anímate, Sakura-chan! Puedes olvidarte un momento del trabajo y venir con nosotros a comer ramen, ¿qué dices?

Sakura miró a Naruto y luego a Sasuke. Sabía muy bien que el pelinegro no era fan del ramen, así que algo debió hacer el rubio para convencerlo de ir a Ichiraku Ramen. La idea le causó un poco de gracia a la pelirrosa.

–Gracias, Naruto, pero no puedo pensar en otra cosa si Tsunade-sama no revisa conmigo los avances que he hecho. Estoy segura que mi idea puede ser de gran ayuda si tan solo pudiera encontrar las herramientas necesarias para poder implementarla. Es decir, puedo capacitar a los profesionales para que colaboren conmigo y… –de pronto la ojijade guardó silencio para sorpresa de sus dos compañeros. No es que ambos estuviesen prestando total atención a sus palabras, pero la frase inconclusa de Sakura llamó su curiosidad por saber el motivo por el cual calló.

–¿Sa-Sakura-chan? –Naruto movió su mano enfrente de los ojos de la chica para intentar despertarla de su trance –¿Te encuentras bien, Sakura-chan?

La chica suspiró pesadamente. Pensar tanto en el trabajo realmente la agotaba.

–Tienes razón, Naruto. No puedo avanzar en mi proyecto sin que antes pueda recibir un voto aprobatorio de Tsunade-sama. Creo que los acompañaré a comer ese ramen –sonrió forzadamente la ojijade.

–¡Eso es todo, Sakura-chan! ¡En marcha, Sasuke!

Los tres exdiscípulos de Kakashi se encaminaron al famoso restaurante que tanto gusto le causaba al rubio visitar. Ese lugar estaba lleno de hermosos recuerdos para el hijo de Kushina, pues cada logro que obtenía de su formación como ninja era gratamente recompensado en ese establecimiento con todo lo que su estómago pudiese almacenar. Sus figuras de autoridad lo consentían al llevarlo a comer a Ichiraku Ramen.

–¡Bienvenido a Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto-kun! –saludó amable el señor del establecimiento.

–Gracias, abuelo. Quiero ordenar un tazón grande de ramen.

–Para mí un tazón chico, por favor –pidió gentil la flor de cerezo.

–Un tazón grande también –aunque Sasuke prefiriera comer otra cosa, su estómago era igual al de Naruto.

La orden fue anotada y de prisa el viejo junto a su joven hija comenzaron a preparar los pedidos. Para el dueño de aquel emblemático establecimiento era un orgullo ver crecer cada día al rubio escandaloso. Todavía recordaba la primera vez que el niño comió en su restaurante halagando infinitamente su habilidad culinaria. A partir de ese momento, Naruto se convirtió en un fiel cliente que no desperdiciaba oportunidad alguna para comer ahí.

–Listo, aquí tienen su pedido –ofreció el anciano disponiendo a cada uno su respectivo tazón –Y como vienen acompañados de mi cliente estrella –dijo señalando al rubio –Les daré un jugoso descuento en este consumo. Pidan lo que quieran, con confianza.

–¡Muchas gracias abuelo! ¡Eres lo máximo, de veras!

–Gracias –Sakura respondió amable y el azabache sólo se limitó a asentir agradecido por el favor del anciano.

–Entonces… –Naruto sumergió sus palillos en el platón, sacó unos cuántos fideos y sopló para enfriarlos un poco antes de meterlos a su boca –Ese avance del que hablaste, ¿tiene que ver con las prótesis que están haciendo tú y la abuela Tsunade? –formulada su pregunta, el sonido que hacía al sorber los largos fideos se escuchó.

–A decir verdad… no –respondió la chica después de haber masticado y tragado educadamente.

Sasuke simplemente escuchaba a sus amigos conversar, por supuesto aquello le era inevitable al estar en medio de ambos en la barra. Aun así, no se tomaba la molestia de pedir permiso cuando se atravesaba para acercarse al plato y comer su ramen, aun si eso significaba estorbarles a ambos a la hora de charlar.

–¿No? ¿Entonces de qué se trata? Creí que tu prioridad era completar esas prótesis.

–Y lo es, no lo dudes. El proyecto que tengo en mente es uno muy diferente y algo que nunca antes se había pensado por nadie –dijo soberbia mientras llevaba otro poco de ramen a su boca.

–¿Qué es, Sakura-chan? Tienes que decírnoslo –comentó el rubio para después sorber lo último del tazón –Viejo, quiero otro plato de ramen.

–En seguida, Naruto-kun –respondió la amable Ayame.

–No quiero sonar grosera, pero está en fase de planeación todavía. Me he topado con algunos inconvenientes que no he podido resolver y con los cuales no contaba, así que por el momento es información clasificada.

–¡Oh, vamos! Estoy seguro de que podremos ayudarte si nos comentas tus planes– insistió el rubio.

–No seas impaciente, Naruto. Te prometo que ustedes serán los primeros en saber de qué se trata en cuanto tenga luz verde para compartir el proyecto –la chica imitó la acción del rubio al sorber lo último de su plato para después dejar sus palillos encima –Cambiando de tema, Sasuke-kun, necesito que te des una vuelta por el Hospital para que podamos extraer tus muestras y completar la siguiente fase de la prótesis.

El azabache no contesto ni se dignó a mirar a la pelirrosa, simplemente continuó comiendo de su ya casi vacío tazón. Ya estaba cansado de tanta insistencia de ambos, así que esta vez solo decidió hacer oídos sordos a lo mismo.

–¡¿Acaso no escuchaste a Sakura-chan, Teme?!

–Ya les dije que no pienso aceptar esa prótesis –respondió el pelinegro sereno.

–¡Y nosotros ya nos cansamos de decirte que…!

–Sasuke-kun –le interrumpió Sakura a Naruto –Lo diré una vez más, pero de diferente manera. Necesito que te des una vuelta por mi consultorio para hablar contigo de algo que puede interesarte. No tardes mucho, el día de hoy me quedaré hasta las seis solamente.

–Si lo que me dirás es acerca de la maldita prótesis, pierdes tu tiempo –dijo para después hundir su cabeza en el enrome tazón para sorber lo último justo como los otros dos.

–En seguida te traeré otro tazón, Sasuke-kun –Ayame recogió el plato vacío del Uchiha para llevárselo.

–Lo que te diré te va a interesar, estoy segura. Si al menos me darás la oportunidad de expresarme, te veo antes de las seis de la tarde. Después de esa hora visitaré a Tsunade-sama a su casa así tenga que pasar la noche entera afuera antes de que me abra.

–Deberías enfocarte mejor en tu nuevo proyecto en lugar de negociar conmigo esa prótesis –el nuevo tazón repleto de ramen fue puesto frente al azabache y ya se disponía a probarlo.

–Soy Sakura Haruno, discípula de Tsunade-sama; soy perfectamente capaz de manejar todos los proyectos que se me antojen al mismo tiempo y, además, seguir mejorando mi ninjutsu y taijutsu –tanto Sasuke como Naruto suspendieron su alimentación para enfocar sus ojos en los de la pelirrosa.

¿De verdad era ella? ¿Desde cuándo Sakura se había vuelto tan soberbia y arrogante? Sin duda, aquella niña tímida e insegura de su frente que se transformó en una kunoichi inteligente y capaz, aunque todavía insegura, de nuevo se transformaba, pero ahora lo hacía en una independiente y fuerte joven que podía comerse el mundo entero si quisiera. Sakura no era soberbia ni arrogante, simplemente, Sakura había descubierto lo que era la seguridad en sí misma.

–Te veo en mi consultorio a la hora que gustes, Sasuke-kun –la pelirrosa se levantó, pagó su tazón de ramen y se encaminó al Hospital de Konoha caminando con suficiencia bajo la mirada azul y negra.

–¡Vaya! Sakura-chan es asombrosa, ¿no lo crees, Sasuke?

–Hmph –se limitó a decir mientras comía de su caliente ramen.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿qué les pareció? Ya sé que quizá me maten porque nuestra segunda protagonista todavía no aparece, pero tengan paciencia, Karin pronto aparecerá. Por cierto, el team Taka todavía no está viviendo en Konoha, la historia se basa en ese año que Sasuke se perdió de ellos como lo describí en el primer capítulo.**

 **Quiero dedicar este capítulo a lixy-chan y a Guest (tú sabes quién eres XD) por ser los primeros lectores sin cuenta que me dejaron review. Gracias miles por su apoyo.**

 **Guest: Hola! Antes que nada espero que se entienda que a ti va dedicado el capítulo jajaja. Ahora bien, opino lo mismo que tú al decir que Sakura no se mostró con todo su potencial en el manga. Una lectora me hizo ver que quizá le pedíamos mucho a una niña de 16 años y... tiene toda la razón jajaja pero en este fic ella será diferente, porque sacaré todo su potencial y por eso brillará. Kishi era un loquillo enamorado de Sasuke y nada más importaba jajaja por eso no puso atención a nadie mas que a él. Aquí está la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos :D**

 **lixy-chan: Hola! Awwwwww no sabes lo que tu review me hizo sentir :') Yo también soy fan de ambas parejas y estuve esperando mucho tiempo para leer algún buen triángulo amoroso que me dejara satisfecha, pero como bien dices, la mayoría dejan a Karin como la puta mala del cuento y es un personaje que me gusta, así que decidí dejar de esperar y yo misma hacer este fic donde no habrá bashing para ninguna de las dos. Ambas brillarán tanto por sus cualidades que juro que ni el mismo Sasuke sabrá a quién elejir. Gracias por hacerme saber que me lees, espero que la actualización sea de tu agrado. Saludos.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que se la pasen bien y nos estamos leyendo. Sayo...**


	4. ¿Infancia?

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales.

 **¡Hola! ¿Adivinen quién está de vuelta? XD Espero que estén muy bien. Aquí les dejo la actualización de esta historia. Espero que se pongan cómodos y la disfruten.**

* * *

Las horas de la calurosa tarde que había en la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas transcurrían sin cesar dentro del consultorio de la única ninja médico que había en el Equipo Kakashi. Sakura hasta el momento no había parado de recibir consultas desde que regresó de la comida que compartió con sus compañeros de equipo en Ichiraku, lo que la tenía exhausta a escasos treinta minutos de cubrir por completo su turno. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, la amable sonrisa plasmada en su bello rostro no se vio modificada en lo absoluto.

–¡El siguiente paciente, por favor! –anunció situada en la sala de espera viendo a una dulce anciana levantarse de su sitio con un pequeño niño rondando entre los cinco o seis años de edad tomado de su arrugada mano –Por aquí, si es tan amable –indicó la pelirrosa cediendo el paso primero a la mujer mayor indicándole la puerta de su consultorio.

Antes de ingresar ella, retrocedió unos cuántos pasos para dirigirse a la recepcionista.

–¿Nada aún? –cuestionó Sakura a la gentil castaña tras el escritorio.

–Me temo que no, Sakura-san. Sasuke-kun no se ha aparecido por aquí en toda la tarde –la cara de tristeza que puso la ninja médico contagió a la recepcionista que deseaba darle otro tipo de respuesta, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo por más que quisiera.

–Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Después de todo, esto es para su beneficio. Es triste, pero no puedo hacer nada si él no se deja ayudar –tras una falsa sonrisa que profirió la Haruno se encontraba una profunda decepción –Veré al último paciente del día y después me retiraré. Si llega alguien más, me disculpas y lo canalizas con Tsuki-san; ella estará recibiendo a mis pacientes hoy.

–Entendido, Sakura-san, pierda cuidado –sonrió la chica castaña y luego Sakura se retiró.

Al ingresar nuevamente a su consultorio, observó a la anciana sentada en una silla frente al escritorio y a su pequeño acompañante ubicado en la silla contigua quieto y en silencio. No lo demostró, pero a Sakura le llamó la atención esa extraña conducta del infante, pues a su edad lo normal sería encontrarlo curioseando entre las cosas que había frente a él. Evitando hacer prejuicios a la escena que presenciaba, se dirigió a su asiento y sonrió.

–Buenas tardes, ¿su nombre, por favor?

–Buenas tardes doctora, mi nombre es Kana Urasaki –respondió con voz temblorosa la anciana observando con sus ónix la bonita letra que tenía la médico, pues alcanzaba a distinguir perfectamente su nombre en la hoja de papel que Sakura tenía para hacer su Historial Clínico.

–Muy bien, Kana-obaasama, dígame, ¿qué la trae por aquí?

–¡Oh no, mi niña hermosa! Yo no soy la que viene a consulta, es a mi nieto a quien he traído contigo para que lo revises.

Sakura dirigió sus ojos jade hacia el infante que seguía sin moverse demasiado y mantenía su pequeño rostro cabizbajo. En un principio había sospechado que quizá su abuela lo estuviese manteniendo a raya en un lugar que no era suyo, sin embargo, después del primer contacto, había descartado esa posibilidad. La conducta del pequeño se debía a otras causas que ella debía descubrir.

–Oh, entiendo –dijo dulcemente mientras sonreía la pelirrosa –Hola pequeñín, ¿puedes decirme tu nombre, por favor?

–Vamos Dairi-chan, dile tu nombre completo a la doctora –animó la abuela tras unos segundos de total silencio por parte del niño.

–Da-Dairiseki –pronunció tímidamente el niño de ojos azules y cabello castaño rojizo.

–Dai…ri…se…ki –deletreaba la pelirrosa al mismo tiempo que iba escribiendo el nombre en el formato de la Historia Clínica –Muy bien, Dairiseki, ¡qué bonito nombre tienes! –premió Sakura con la intención de desinhibir un poco a su paciente –¿Y cómo te gusta que te digan de cariño?

El niño volteó inmediatamente a ver a su abuelita y al verla sonreír, se animó a contestar.

–Dairi-chan –dijo secamente.

–Ok, Dairi-chan, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, pero tú puedes llamarme Sakura-chan. Y dime ¿tú puedes explicarme lo que ocurre? –continuó interrogando la médico, sin embargo, sabía que no obtendría demasiada información si se limitaba a hablarle sólo a él, así que decidió dirigirse a Kana al observar que el niño no le diría nada más –Dígame, Kana-obaasama, ¿qué ocurre con Dairi-chan?

–Verás doctora, desde hace un par de meses atrás se ha estado quejando demasiado de un dolor intenso en el estómago y ha estado inflamado en el área del abdomen desde que esos dolores comenzaron.

–Entiendo… –decía Sakura al mismo tiempo que plasmaba los síntomas del infante en su hoja –¿Hay diarrea? –cuestionó al darse cuenta que la anciana no sabía qué más decir.

–Sí doctora, Dairi-chan tiene diarrea, pero nos hemos informado al respecto y le estamos dando muchos líquidos para evitar que se deshidrate.

–¿Qué tipo de líquidos le está dando?

–Abundante agua; le encanta la leche, así que también la toma al ser un líquido y de vez en cuando le doy jugo.

–Comprendo. ¿Ha notado alguna otra señal en Dairi-chan? Es decir, salpullido, pus proveniente de alguna zona, etc.

–No doctora. Estoy segura de que ninguna otra cosa rara le sucede a mi nietecito. Solamente eso que acabo de decirle.

–Muy bien. ¿Qué edad tiene?

–Seis añitos, doctora –pronunció Kana dirigiendo su vista a su tierno acompañante que seguía sin mirar hacia adelante –¿Qué cree que pueda tener mi niño?

–Bueno, Kana-obaasama, es muy temprano para dar un diagnóstico certero, pero no se preocupe por favor, ha traído a su nieto a tiempo –sonrió tranquilizadoramente la pelirrosa causando que ella le devolviera la sonrisa –Y ahora... –dijo la pelirrosa al pequeño –Vamos a revisarte esa pancita. Te voy a pedir que te acuestes en esta camita y te levantes tu camisita, por favor.

–Vamos, Dairi-chan –animó de nuevo la abuela hasta que el niño se dirigió a la cama y se acomodó tal como había dicho Sakura.

La Haruno preparó su chakra verde para comenzar con la revisión y posteriormente con la curación.

* * *

–¡Sasuke-kun! –saludó animada la recepcionista al ver ingresar al azabache tan serio y atractivo como siempre –Me imagino que vienes a buscar a Sakura-san, ¿no es cierto?

–¿Dónde está ella? –cuestionó seco.

–En este momento se encuentra atendiendo a un paciente en su consultorio. A decir verdad, no sé cuánto tiempo le vaya a tomar terminar su consulta, pero por lo que me dijo, tiene pensado salir a las seis de la tarde, así que no debe tardar.

El pelinegro no dijo nada más y avanzó a la sala de espera para sentarse y aguardar a que su compañera se desocupara. Mientras permanecía sentado, no pudo pasar por alto las "miradas disimuladas" que la chica castaña le lanzaba de vez en vez, pero aquello le parecía simplemente una trivialidad, nada que le significara importancia.

Después de varios minutos esperando, escuchó cómo una joven de aproximadamente veinte años de edad preguntaba por la ninja médico Sakura Haruno para una consulta. También escuchó que la amable recepcionista le informaba que ella no se encontraba recibiendo pacientes hasta el día de mañana a primera hora que retomaría su jornada laboral. La chica, al parecer sumamente temperamental, exigió ver a la pelirrosa inmediatamente sin aceptar que otra médico la atendiese, pues en nadie más confiaba y lo que la pelirrosa ya sabía no se lo contaría a ningún otro sujeto con bata. Mucho trabajo le costó a la recepcionista deshacerse gentilmente de la muchacha caprichosa que se fue echando humo por los oídos al no ser atendida de inmediato por quién solicitaba.

Sasuke simplemente observó la escena sin emitir palabra alguna y siguió con la mirada a la joven furiosa hasta que se perdió de su vista. Luego cerró de nuevo los ojos ignorando lo anterior.

* * *

–Eso es todo, Dairi-chan. Vuelve a colocar tu camisa mientras yo platico con tu abuelita –sonrió tierna la pelirrosa al pequeño y caminó hasta darle vuelta a su escritorio y sentarse frente la anciana.

–¿Y bien? –preguntó angustiada la abuela viendo fijamente la cara bonita de la médico.

–Kana-obaasama, lo que Dairi-chan tiene es algo llamado Síndrome del Colon Irritable, mejor conocido como…

–Colitis –completó la frase la anciana ligeramente asombrada.

–Para ser precisas, es Colitis Nerviosa –corrigió la ninja médico –Acabo de aplicar un tratamiento que le ayudará a evitar las molestias de los síntomas, sin embargo, hay algunas indicaciones que debo darle para evitar que la enfermedad se presente nuevamente.

–¡Claro que sí, doctora! ¡Dime todo y yo lo haré al pie de la letra!

–Bien, para empezar, debemos retirar de su dieta cualquier alimento que pueda irritar tanto al estómago como a los intestinos. Entre ellos se encuentran la leche y el jugo, así que, por favor, le pido que estos alimentos los elimine. El agua en dosis adecuadas ayudará a mantener hidratado al cuerpo, además, le recomiendo alimentos naturales como frutas y verduras…

Sakura continuó orientando a Kana acerca de los cuidados que debía tener el niño y también aprovechó para reunir datos personales como el ambiente en el que el niño se desenvolvía, entre otras cosas. Al término de la consulta, la ninja médico acompañó a los pacientes fuera del consultorio.

–¡Muchas gracias por atender a mi nietecito, mi niña hermosa! –escuchó el Uchiha decir a una anciana que pronto apareció en su campo visual acompañada de un niño –Eres muy amable, Sakura-chan. Seguiré fielmente todas tus indicaciones.

–No agradezca, Kana-obaasama, estamos aquí para servirle. Recuerde que me gustaría ver de nuevo a Dairi-chan para monitorear su salud.

–Hecho, mi niña. Nos estamos viendo –se despidió la anciana y avanzó hacia la salida tomando de la mano al pequeño que parecía estar igual que al inicio de la consulta.

La pelirrosa no pudo evitar mostrar un gesto ligeramente triste al ver marchar al pequeño castaño rojizo sin la energía propia a esa edad. Definitivamente algo andaba mal en él y en muchos otros niños que había tenido la oportunidad de tratar en los últimos meses.

– _Debo ver con urgencia a Tsunade-sama. Me niego a dejar que esto continúe así_ –pensó al mismo tiempo que se dirigía hacia la recepcionista –Bueno, ahora sí me retiro. Ya sabes, si llega otro paciente lo pasas con Tsuki-san.

–Sí, Sakura-san, pero antes de que te vayas debo decirte…

–Sakura –la ninja pelirrosa no pudo evitar sentir tremendo vuelco que dio su corazón al escuchar a sus espaldas la profunda voz de su compañero de equipo, teniendo en cuenta, además de sus profundos sentimientos hacia él, que no esperaba que llegara a la cita.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –dijo sorprendida dándose media vuelta para mirarlo –Creí que no vendrías.

El azabache no respondió. Si estaba ahí era obvio que de alguna manera había prestado atención a las palabras de la pelirrosa a la hora de la comida, pero no por ello tendría que decirlo.

–Vamos, acompáñame a mi consultorio –indicó la ojijade tal como lo hizo con la anciana, sin embargo, en lugar de dejar pasar al chico, ella se adelantó mientras él la seguía.

Estando frente a la puerta de su pieza, la chica giró la manija esta vez cediendo el paso al Uchiha que entró y se sentó en la misma silla que momentos atrás había ocupado Kana.

–Me alegra mucho que hayas venido. Te aseguro que de aquí saldrá algo bueno –dijo la médico mientras cerraba la puerta y se sentaba en su silla.

–Vine porque dijiste que me dirías algo importante.

–Así es, Sasuke-kun. Cuando hablé con Naruto…

La frase de la chica se vio abruptamente interrumpida por unos insistentes toques a su puerta que la alarmaron.

–¡Sakura-san! ¡Sakura-san, por favor! –escuchó la voz de uno de los enfermeros de piso –¡Abra la puerta, por favor!

Sin esperar ni un minuto más, Sakura corrió a abrir su puerta para dejar ver al hombre tras de ella notoriamente agitado.

–¡Disculpe la molestia, Sakura-san, pero Tsuki-san se encuentra en un proceso quirúrgico de alto riesgo y me ha pedido que venga a buscarla! Usted sabe que ella es apenas una aprendiz en esta área y, bueno, las cosas se han complicado un poco.

–¡No se preocupe! ¡En seguida iré con ella!

–¡Gracias, Sakura-san! –se inclinó el enfermero en muestra de respeto y se marchó.

–Sasuke-kun, esta charla apenas comienza –la voz de la kunoichi era apresurada dada la delicadeza de la situación –Me temo que debo dejar las cosas aquí por el momento, sin embargo, en cuanto termine la cirugía iré a buscarte a tu casa –mencionó tomando todos los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio guardándolos descuidadamente en sus cajones bajo llave.

–Creí que irías a casa de Tsunade después de aquí –dijo el hermano de Itachi levantándose de su lugar y encaminándose a la puerta dispuesto a salir en cuanto la ninja médico partiera rumbo al quirófano.

Estando ya todo en su lugar, Sakura colgó su bata en el perchero para no perder tiempo en el quirófano vistiéndose con la ropa quirúrgica, tomó sus llaves y se detuvo justo enfrente del azabache que ya estaba en la puerta esperando a que ella saliera.

–Como le dije a Naruto, ustedes son mi prioridad –se aseguró de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, sin prisas, para que entendiera el chico que ella hablaba completamente en serio.

Fueron segundos eternos los que ella se perdió en ese mar negro de ojos profundos que terminaron por acelerarle el corazón, pues esa pasiva y fría mirada se había clavado en sus ojos esmeralda. Él había fijado igualmente su mirada negra en su mirada jade, pero a diferencia de la calidez y amor que le dedicaba la kunoichi, él le devolvía una mirada fría y sin emociones.

–Te veo en la noche afuera de tu departamento, Sasuke-kun –dijo la médico deshaciendo el contacto visual desviando su rostro levemente sonrojado.

El Uchiha salió del consultorio seguido de la Haruno que cerraba con llave y se dirigía a toda velocidad al quirófano sin mirar atrás, justo así como Sasuke se encaminaba a la salida del Hospital: sin mirar atrás. Los dos recorriendo el mismo pasillo pero en dirección opuesta.

* * *

Muchos, demasiados, miles de kilómetros lejos de la Aldea Oculta de las Hojas, como a cuatro días de distancia de la misma, se encontraba ubicada la Aldea Oculta del Sonido. Y dentro de esa misma aldea, escondida entre aquella pequeña zona se encontraba una guarida bien conocida por ser el escondrijo de la serpiente blanca.

Adentrándose cautelosamente a la zona, si es que algún desdichado tuviese la osadía y la destreza suficiente para llegar a tal punto, se encontraban innumerables habitaciones en forma de laberinto que desorientaría a cualquiera, convirtiéndolo en una presa sumamente fácil para ocuparlo principalmente como conejillo de indias, donde muchos otros igual que él o ella estaban en prisiones aguardando y deseando fervientemente el final de su miserable existencia.

O eso pensaría cualquiera que no conociera al nuevo Orochimaru, a la serpiente blanca que había renacido tras su derrota a manos de Sasuke y que había sido invocado por el mismo Uchiha tiempo después en medio de la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi. A partir de ese momento mientras continuaba el paso de los meses de aquel gran incidente a nivel mundial; diez, para ser precisos, se había debilitado miserablemente hasta el punto de encontrarse en cama tosiendo como si hubiese fumando toda su larga vida.

A esas alturas, Orochimaru se daba cuenta de lo imposible que resultaba la vida y juventud eterna, pues los años que llevó esquivando a la muerte, ahora le cobraba caro su atrevimiento. Ningún cuerpo joven, poderoso y prometedor le soportaba su alma pesada y anciana, por lo que los experimentos y medicamentos que sus subordinados creaban y fusionaban entre genes le permitía vivir un poco más cada día, pero aquello tampoco resultaría por mucho tiempo.

–¡Aaaagggghhhh! ¡Aaaaggghhh! –se escuchaba el lamento de la serpiente blanca que, después de todo, no renacería en esta ocasión.

–¡Orochimaru! –se encontraba a su lado el auténtico y original portador del sello maldito que procuraba al ser al que Kimimaro entregó su vida.

–¡¿Do-Dónde está el maldito medicamento?!

–Suigetsu no debe tardar en traerlo –justificó Juugo.

Pocos segundos después, los pasos presurosos de un shinobi se escuchaban por el pasillo hasta que por fin ingresó a la habitación de Orochimaru.

–Aquí está este medicamento –dijo el ninja de agua otorgándole el frasco a Juugo que se encargó de ayudarle al Sannin a beber de él.

–¿Por qué tardaste tanto esta vez, Suigetsu? –preguntó sereno el pelinaranja al asegurarse de que el pelinegro había bebido completamente el contenido.

–Tsk –se quejó el dueño de la espada de Zabuza –¿Qué te hace pensar que la culpa fue mía? La que se retrasó en la preparación del endemoniado medicamento fue esa loca mujer –se excusó encogiéndose de hombros y tomando del envase que siempre cargaba para poder hidratarse.

–¡ESTOY ESCUCHÁNDOTE, MALDITO SUIGETSU! –el peliblanco detuvo su actividad y tragó grueso al escuchar la rasposa voz de una mujer entre las sombras.

* * *

Pasada un par de largas horas y media de cirugía complicada, la pelirrosa se dirigió a su consultorio para recoger sus cosas y marcharse del Hospital. Abrió la puerta e ingresó entre la penumbra de la pieza hasta que encontró el interruptor y lo movió para que la luz iluminara el lugar.

–Vaya, se ha oscurecido mucho en tan poco tiempo –exclamó al observar la negra noche estrellada a través de la ventana –Solo espero que Sasuke-kun acepte recibirme –después de tomar su abrigo para protegerse del gélido clima que hacía durante las noches, Sakura cerró nuevamente su consultorio con llave. En esta ocasión no cargó consigo los documentos de su investigación, pues su siguiente parada no sería la casa de su maestra.

Al recorrer las iluminadas calles de Konoha presurosa para llegar al departamento en donde se encontraba el azabache, no pudo evitar pasar por un restaurante el cual despedía un delicioso aroma. Su estómago se estremeció sonoramente y fue ahí que recordó que no había probado bocado desde hacía varias horas. Estuvo tentada a detenerse para comer y después alcanzar a Sasuke, sin embargo, no quería importunarle llegando demasiado noche, así que continuó su camino hasta llegar al sitio deseado.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –gritó la pelirrosa después de tocar la puerta –¡Sasuke-kun!

Después de unos breves instantes en los que aguardó, la Haruno no vio respuesta alguna del azabache. De hecho, las luces de su departamento estaban apagadas y no se veía rastro alguno de movimiento.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –puso sus manos a los costados de sus labios para dirigir el sonido a un solo punto y, aun así, no hubo respuesta.

La pelirrosa bajó sus brazos y se encaminó a un pequeño escalón que había a la entrada del lugar y se sentó en él abrazando sus piernas para protegerse del frío. Tras unos minutos más de espera en los que el pelinegro no daba señales de vida, la chica se impacientó

– _¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?_ –pensó ligeramente molesta – _¡Sabía muy bien que yo vendría a buscarlo! De haber sabido que no estaría en su casa mejor me hubiese detenido a cenar._

La kunoichi se dio media vuelta dispuesta a retirarse del lugar. Si Sasuke creía que ella estaría esperándolo por más tiempo, estaba equivocado.

Con paso firme y decidido la médico abandonó la zona para dirigirse al restaurante más cercano a cenar y olvidarse por ese día de todas las preocupaciones, pero mientras avanzaba, un pequeño sentimiento de tristeza comenzó a germinar en su corazón. La chica poco a poco modificó su seguro semblante para terminar portando uno de melancolía. Sus ojos, los que antes estaban fruncidos de enojo, ahora estaban marchitos de tristeza. Hasta el estómago que antes rugía por comida, ahora estaba quieto. Había perdido por completo el apetito.

La chica miró a su derecha y se fijó en el puente donde muchas veces se habían reunido ella y los otros dos cuando eran gennins. Sonrió para sí y se encaminó hacia la estructura hasta posarse en la parte más alta y recargarse en el barandal. Sus bellos ojos jade se detuvieron a mirar la hermosa Luna reflejada en el agua.

– _¿Por qué siempre con Naruto las cosas son más fáciles?_ –pensó la pelirrosa sin apartar sus ojos del lago – _Siempre se muestra cooperativo y nunca le niega a nadie su ayuda cuando se la piden. Es amable y casi siempre lo veo con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no puede ser un poco más fácil de tratar? Quiero ayudarlo, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si él me rechaza todo el tiempo? Soy su compañera de equipo, pero a pesar de eso, a él todavía le falta mucho para confiar en mí._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿qué les ha parecido? Creo que ahora no hay aclaraciones qué hacer, solo que en realidad no estoy enterada de cuánta distancia hay entre Konoha y el Sonido, pero creo que en mi fic son cuatro días jaja. Todavía no se sabe qué es eso de lo que quiere hablar Sakura con Sasuke porque al muy maldito se lo ha tragado la Tierra. ¿Dónde está cuándo más se le necesita? A veces me cae gordo ese Uchiha XD**

 **Yo Raven: Holaaaa... tienes un pseudónimo muy peculiar jaja ¡me gusta! Gracias por opinar así de mi historia, de verdad que es muy importante para mí saber que me leen, de lo contrario creo que no tendría sentido escribir algo, por eso agradezco muchísimo tu review. Pienso exactamente igual que tú, porque también leía fics donde una era la mala y la otra la buena y eso no me gustaba porque en realidad las dos me gustan, por eso decidí escribir una historia donde las dos fueran las buenas y las malas a la vez, ya sabes, como la vida real jajaja. Espero que la actualización te haya gustado. Te mando un saludo.**

 **Bueno, eso e todo por ahora. De verdad epero con ansias sus comentarios al respecto y saber si esta historia les está gustando o no. Nos leemos pronto. Sayo...**


	5. El por qué

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos y contenido de flashback.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales y anuncios de flasback.

 **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal se la están pasando? Bueno, debo decir en mi defensa (ya sé que me tarde un poco más de la cuenta) que estoy publicando dos historias al mismo tiempo y es algo complicado, aun así, me encanta escribir y por nada del mundo abandonaré ninguna, así que espero que aún me sigan eyendo. Bueno, sin más que decir, les dejo con el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

–¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –cuestionó el ojiceleste acercándose a su compañera que había permanecido ya demasiado tiempo perdida mirando el lago que corría bajo el puente.

–Oh, hola, Naruto –saludó la ninja médico con voz apagada –¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

–¿Qué? ¡Eso es justo lo que acabo de preguntarte! ¿Por qué estás aquí a estar horas? De hecho, acabo de recordar que dijiste que estarías con Tsunade-obaachan revisando los documentos de tu investigación y… –la jovial voz del jinchuuriki se vio abruptamente detenida cuando se dio cuenta de que su acompañante no lo estaba escuchando, por el contrario, parecía haberlo ignorado por completo cuando devolvió sus ojos jade al lago –¿Qué te ocurre, Sakura-chan? –se acercó más el rubio y posó su mano en el hombro, asegurándose con eso que la chica le devolviera la atención.

Tal como lo pensó, la pelirrosa reaccionó mirándolo cuando sintió la gentil mano de su amigo sobre su hombro. Sakura en seguida llevó su mirada a la mano del chico y, como reflejo, guió sus ojos a la otra mano ahora inexistente que le recordó la impactante escena de Sasuke y Naruto tirados en el Valle del Fin sin sus respectivas extremidades. Ante tales imágenes inundando su imaginación y sus ojos, la chica no pudo más y comenzó a llorar.

Sus lágrimas, amargas y dolosas como las que solo ella sabe derramar, salieron sin su permiso, causándole una deformación a su bello rostro de querer detener el correr de su llanto sin éxito.

–Naruto –sollozó cansada, rendida –¿Por qué?

El chico no contestó, solo se limitó a envolver con su único brazo la espalda delgada de la Haruno.

–¿Por qué? –repitió la médico adolorida del alma mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho del fornido muchacho de corazón noble.

Y así pasó gran parte de la gélida y hermosa noche que cubría el cielo de la Aldea de las Hojas. La imagen de dos shinobi compartiendo un momento tan íntimo quedaría grabado en el puente, en los árboles y en el lago, donde el cariño de fraternidad entre ellos dos crecería y se fortalecería, dotándolos de lazos tan estrechos, que ninguno de los dos se sentiría despojado de familia, por el contrario, hermano y hermana serían hasta el final de sus días.

La mañana cálida y alegre colaba sus rayos de sol entre las blancas cortinas de la habitación de la discípula de Tsunade que ya se levantaba con tremendo dolor de cabeza por el llanto desenfrenado de la noche anterior. Al mirarse en el espejo, encontró un par de ojos jade hinchados y enrojecidos que le recordaba su vigésimo fracaso con el Uchiha. No, ni siquiera la había dejado fracasar abiertamente, simplemente había anulado su posibilidad.

Al salir de la ducha, nuevamente se miró al espejo, encontrando sus ojos igual de apagados como cuando despertó, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella le hizo probar su sonrisa frente al cristal reflejante, encontrándola hermosa y sincera. Sin disminuir ni un poco esa sonrisa, se alistó para un nuevo día en su amado Hospital.

– _Ya tendré tiempo de hablar con Sasuke-kun_ –pensó a una cuadra de llegar a su destino contagiada de la claridad de un nuevo día – _Mientras siga con estos deseos de continuar, lo haré. Solo espero que Sasuke-kun acceda antes de que me dé por vencida, porque cuando llegue ese momento, entonces no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión. Ni siquiera él._

Al llegar a la entrada de la enorme instalación asignada para el cuidado y la sanación del cuerpo, Sakura se dispuso a cruzar el umbral, pero una figura masculina que repentinamente apareció de un salto frente a ella la frenó en seco y le hizo trastabillar un par de pasos para atrás.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –exclamó aferrando ambos brazos a los libros de "Desarrollo Infantil" que recogió en la biblioteca de Konoha antes de llegar al Hospital. Sakura no lo podía creer, pero de un segundo a otro, sus ojos recobraron la luz que en la noche habían perdido –¿Qué haces aquí? Anoche… –la kunoichi entristeció la mirada –Anoche fui a buscarte y no te encontré.

–Lo sé –respondió el ninja con su habitual frialdad –Por eso estoy aquí.

–¿Dónde estabas? N-no creas que estoy metiéndome en lo que no me importa, esa no es mi intención, pero… es sólo que… ammm… realmente esperaba verte ahí –un leve rubor en las mejillas de la médico se hizo presente con la sola idea de pensar que Sasuke estuviese esperando por ella.

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia –sentenció gélido.

–Cierto –la pelirrosa sonrió forzadamente ocultando la tristeza que le provocó la respuesta de su compañero –¿Me acompañas? Tengo tiempo antes de ver a mi primer paciente.

Ambos ninja entraron a las instalaciones, pasando por un breve pasillo hasta toparse con el escritorio de la amable recepcionista que se encontraba concretando una cita telefónica.

–¡Buenos días, Sakura-san! –saludó alegre la castaña después de colgar el teléfono –Llegaste temprano hoy también, tu paciente no es hasta dentro de hora y media.

–Buen día, Sui-san, me adelanté para tener algo de tiempo para mis proyectos. Estaré en mi consultorio –la recepcionista asintió y miró a la médico avanzar hacia su puerta seguida del azabache que le alegró el día con su sola presencia, aunque éste pasara de largo sin dignarse a mirarla.

–Adelante, Sasuke-kun –dijo la pelirrosa después de abrir su puerta para dejar que el de ojos negros entrara y se sentara –Dame un minuto y enseguida estoy contigo –el azabache miró a su compañera dirigirse al perchero para colocarse su habitual bata blanca y amarrar su corto cabello en una coleta alta que, para ser sincero, le sentaba mucho mejor que tener el pelo suelto. Al terminar de alistarse, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó en su lugar.

–¿Cómo va el proyecto que tienes en mente? –comenzó inusualmente la conversación el Uchiha que miraba el lomo de la torre de libros y varios pergaminos que Sakura tenía sobre su escritorio, todos ellos con temas como "Etapas del Desarrollo Infantil" "Competencias por edades" "Desarrollo de la Conducta", entre otros.

–B-bien –la repentina pregunta del hermano de Itachi le sorprendió bastante, teniendo en cuenta que el serio Uchiha no era de conversaciones casuales, sin embargo, dentro de ella se sintió agradable –No he tenido la oportunidad de visitar a Tsunade-sama para revisar mis avances, pero a cambio de eso, he completado todavía más mi investigación junto con las consultas que tengo. Estoy segura de que dentro de poco podré iniciar ya en forma con mis planes, y para eso necesitaré la ayuda de alguien muy especial.

Sasuke arqueó interrogante una ceja, valiéndose sólo de eso para que la kunoichi entendiera perfectamente lo que él quería decir.

–Ino –respondió –Ella es una ninja médico muy capaz, y aunque solo tiene conocimientos básicos de ninjutsu médico, sé que en cuanto a la planeación y ejecución del proyecto es excelente candidata. Entre las dos podremos con todo lo que se avecina –comentó muy segura de sí misma.

–Hn –rió de lado el Uchiha cerrando los ojos. Ni siquiera él tenía duda alguna de que su brillante compañera de equipo podría lograr ejecutar con limpieza su enrome proyecto, aunque no supiese a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba, y más si se apoyaba de alguien tan temeraria e intrépida como la Yamanaka.

–Sasuke-kun –comenzó a hablar seria la pelirrosa, abordando el tema que por tanto tiempo se había evadido –Cuando te dije que te hablaría de algo que podría interesarte, me refería a la prótesis que hemos estado construyendo para Naruto y para ti. Aunque sé que de antemano estabas consciente de eso, agradezco mucho que estés aquí –la chica miró la expresión neutra del pelinegro, intentando inútilmente de deducir su pensamiento a través de sus facciones. Ese chico era impenetrable –Antes de que digas algo, te pido que me escuches, por favor –se apresuró a decir al ver que el del Sharingan estaba a punto de negarse.

–Habla –con esa simple palabra, le concedió a la kunoichi su atención.

Sakura suspiró antes de hablar, descargando con ello toda la tensión que se formó la noche anterior en su espalda. Para cuando abrió los ojos, una recargada determinación se reflejó en ellos.

–Me he tomado la libertad de evaluar tu desempeño en los entrenamientos y en las ultimas misiones en las que has participado –comenzó directo al grano. Conociendo a Sasuke como lo conocía, sabía que en poco tiempo se hartaría y la dejaría hablando sola. Además de eso, disponía de tiempo limitado para hablar con él –Estoy segura de que tú mejor que nadie sabe a dónde quiero llegar con esto. Tus habilidades como ninja son excepcionales, no hay duda de ello, pero… si tuvieses tu brazo en óptimas condiciones, podrías ejecutar tus jutsus con mayor rapidez y mejorar aún más tu ataque y tu defensa. No necesito ahondar mucho en este tema, porque conoces muy bien los agigantados beneficios que conseguirías si tuvieras funcionando ambos brazos, ¿cierto?

Sasuke no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a la salida de la puerta. Definitivamente no le interesaba seguir escuchando a la médico.

–¡Sasuke-kun! –llamó la chica con temor de que él abandonara el consultorio de una manera tan grosera.

–No me estás diciendo nada nuevo, Sakura. Todo eso lo sé muy bien –contestó dándole la espalda deteniendo su paso en cuanto la ninja lo llamó.

El pelinegro puso su mano en la perilla para girarla, sin embargo, la delgada mano de su compañera se posó sobre la suya deteniendo su movimiento e impidiendo que saliera. El azabache abrió sus ojos sorprendido por la velocidad que mostró Sakura. La distancia de su escritorio a la puerta era tal, que solamente un ninja talentoso habría podido recorrer esa pequeña distancia en tan solo unos segundos. Por supuesto él estaba dentro de esa categoría, pero no así la pelirrosa, o eso era lo que él creía.

–¡¿Entonces por qué, Sasuke-kun?! –habló alterada la kunoichi mirando fijamente los ojos negros del frío Uchiha –Si ya sabes todo esto, ¿por qué sigues sin aceptar la prótesis? Todo lo que Tsunade-sama y yo estamos haciendo es para tu beneficio. Sé muy bien que sigues con la idea de competir contra Naruto y volverte más fuerte que él, entonces ¿por qué negarte a tomar la posibilidad de un entrenamiento más eficiente y más completo con ambos brazos? Sabes que Naruto está dispuesto a recibir las células de Hashirama-sama y con ello la posibilidad de volverse aún más fuerte incrementa en comparación a la tuya… ¡¿qué te detiene, Sasuke-kun?! ¡¿Qué?!

–Tú no lo entiendes –habló casi de inmediato de que la fémina terminara, casi interrumpiéndola.

–¡Quizá si me lo explicas pueda entenderlo! ¡He luchado todo este tiempo por entenderte, pero parece que te niegas a dejar que eso suceda! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Tengo tantos por qué's que quiero que me expliques! –explotó la pelirrosa aumentando su angustia a cada minuto que veía a su compañero tan sereno en contraste con todo lo que ella estaba sintiendo. Sentía que la actitud tan gélida de él la enfermaba cada vez más y más.

–No tiene nada que ver con poder –se limitó a explicar el shinobi del Sharingan a su compañera que le devolvió una mirada interrogante, suplicando que dijera más, pero él no tuvo intenciones de continuar.

–¡¿Entonces qué es?! –preguntó la pelirrosa al ver que él no diría nada más –Si no es por poder que te niegas a recibir la prótesis, ¿entonces cuáles son tus motivos?

–Eso no es de tu incumbencia. No te metas en mis asuntos –la fuerza que el azabache ejerció en su mano superó por poco a la cabizbaja kunoichi que descuidó su propia fuerza, logrando el pelinegro abrir la puerta y salir del consultorio, pero la mano de su compañera sosteniendo su brazo le hizo detenerse y girarse de soslayo para mirarla.

–No me daré por vencida –habló bajo la pelirrosa, pero no por eso menos segura de sí misma. La de ojos jade levantó la cabeza y lo miró, encarándolo y normalizando su tono de voz –Me aseguraré de averiguar tus motivos y hacerlos trizas para que de una vez aceptes esa maldita prótesis. Ya puedes retirarte –sentenció soltando su agarre y dándole la espalda, adentrándose a su consultorio sin atreverse a cerrarle la puerta en la cara, con su temerario discurso final había tenido suficiente.

El Uchiha la miró por unos segundos antes de salir del Hospital, pasando antes frente a la recepcionista que lo despidió alegremente, sin embargo, él pasó de largo sin prestarle la mínima atención.

–¿Qué pasó ahí dentro, Sakura-san? Vi salir a Sasuke-kun un poco molesto –se atrevió a preguntar Sui a la médico que se acercaba a su escritorio.

–Nada importante –se encogió de hombros –Quizá sea porque esta vez no lo dejaré hacer su santa voluntad. No puedo creer que sea yo la más interesada en su integridad física que él, pero si esa es la única manera de hacerlo entrar en razón, entonces no desistiré… o al menos mientras me quede paciencia.

–Estoy segura de que lograrás convencerlo –sonrió Sui gentil.

–La verdad… no sé por cuánto tiempo más insistiré –comentó la médico después de soltar un sonoro suspiro.

–No soy experta en conductas, solo soy una simple recepcionista, pero el hecho de que Sasuke-kun haya venido aquí dos veces a verte debe decir algo, ¿no crees?

–Bueno… yo… –dudó la Haruno. Hacerse ilusiones vanas era algo que a esas alturas dolían mucho más que en el pasado, aún más tratándose del conflictivo Uchiha.

–Yo solo puedo decirte que no te rindas, tarde o temprano accederá a lo que le pides, tenlo por seguro –terminó la recepcionista con un guiño antes de contestar el teléfono y devolverse a sus actividades.

Sakura suspiró nuevamente cansada de la discusión reciente con Sasuke, aunque en el fondo se sentía extraña. Nunca antes se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera, por lo que se sentía orgullosa de imponer esta vez su voluntad antes que la de él, después de todo, sus intenciones no eran otras que tráele beneficios a su compañero.

–Que pase mi paciente cuando llegue, Sui-san –pidió la pelirrosa para luego dirigirse por el pasillo a su consultorio.

–Queda todavía media hora. Pierde cuidado, Sakura-san –respondió la castaña que había hecho una breve pausa de su llamada.

El resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde transcurrieron de una manera afortunadamente rápida mientras centraba toda su atención en el entrenamiento. Desde su batalla contra Naruto en el Valle del Fin que supuso la pérdida de su brazo izquierdo, Sasuke había estado entrenándose para suplir esa gran falta y ajustarse únicamente a su brazo existente, logrando avances impresionantes como se espera de un genio Uchiha, sin embargo, a pesar de haber evaluado él mismo sus posibilidades y haber resuelto que esa prótesis sería una bendición, jamás la aceparía.

–Buenas tardes, Sasuke-kun –saludó un shinobi alegre que a base de esfuerzo y perseverancia logró ganarse la admiración de todo el mundo –Veo que estás poniendo mucho empeño a tu entrenamiento, ¡es así como arde la infalible llama de la juventud!

–¡Lee! –regañó la castaña maestra de armas que estaba de pie junto a la bestia verde de Konoha –Acabamos de llegar de nuestra última misión, no entiendo cómo es que tienes todavía energía para gritar.

–¡Oh, vamos, Tenten! Solo estuvimos unas cuantas horas fuera de Konoha, no puedes llamar a eso una verdadera misión.

–¡Como sea! Estoy agotada y lo que menos quiero es escucharte gritar como loco –terminó la chica dando un enorme bostezo –Creo que mejor me voy a dormir.

–Ahora que lo pienso, hoy te vi algo cansada, Tenten, ¿no dormiste bien anoche?

La de los chonguitos dio un respingo casi imperceptible y rió nerviosa posando una mano en su nuca.

–Digamos que me entretuve platicando por ahí –dijo con un ademán de restar importancia al asunto –Nos vemos después Lee, Sasuke –se despidió la chica y caminó a la salida del campo de entrenamiento.

–¿Qué le pasará a Tenten? La he notado extraña. ¿Tú no sabes qué le ocurre, Sasuke-kun?

–No tengo idea –respondió el pelinegro evidenciando lo obvio de la respuesta.

Antes de que se perdiera de vista, Sasuke miró a la alumna de Gai por última vez recordando lo que ocurrió justo anoche.

 **Flashback**

 _Después de salir del Hospital, el azabache se dirigió al Cementerio de Konoha para visitar una piedra muy especial ahí. En aquella piedra se encontraban grabados los nombres de los héroes shinobi que habían dado su vida valerosamente por el bien de la Aldea, pero junto a ésta, estaba otro monumento conmemorativo con un alto valor significativo para él. Ese monumento se encontraba orgullosamente adornado con los nombres de los ninja destacados en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja que perdieron la vida protegiendo a la Alianza Shinobi._

 _El cielo comenzaba a mostrar su bella tonalidad naranja, roja y amarilla, avisando que la noche pronto estaría de regreso tal cual el día anterior. No había prisa de llegar, todavía tenía tiempo antes de que Sakura llegara a su casa en su búsqueda. Él sabía perfectamente el tema que la pelirrosa quería tocar, y antes de escuchar lo que ella tendría que decirle, consultaría su problema con él_

 _Al llegar al esperado monumento, se dedicó a revisar con sumo detalle los nombres de los hombres y las mujeres escritos ahí. Unos resultaban conocidos, otros simplemente pasaron de largo sin hacer ruido en el Mundo Shinobi, algunos otros se habían topado en algún momento de su vida con él, y otros se habían sacrificado por salvar a ninjas que hoy por hoy se encontraban vivos y agradecidos con ellos._

 _El rostro del pelinegro era una perfecta barrera indescifrable, carente de emoción alguna, solamente equiparable con un pedazo frío y duro de roca gris que no permite que nadie pueda dañarla. En cuanto sus fríos ojos negros encontraron aquel nombre esperado, no pudieron evitar sucumbir a la tristeza._

 _Itachi Uchiha._

 _El honor, la gloria, la admiración y la redención fueron solamente algunos de los valores que le otorgaron a semejante ninja de Konoha capaz de soportar la cruel de las miserias en vida. Después de la Guerra, los pocos shinobi que conocían la verdad del ninja compartieron al mundo su saber, y le fue otorgado todo el honor al saberse que Itachi fue el único capaz de librarse de la manipulación de Kabuto y, además, detener tan miserable jutsu. Su nombre estaba escrito en ese monumento que no distinguía entre color de piel, nacionalidad ni tipo de chakra. Todos los valientes caídos de Guerra estaban ahí, fuesen de la Aldea que fuesen, habiendo cinco réplicas exactas para cada Aldea Oculta con los mismos nombres._

– _¿Qué debo hacer, hermano? –se preguntaba mentalmente lleno de confusión sin apartar su triste mirada de aquel nombre._

 _El correr del tiempo cual agua en un cristalino arroyo le hizo perder la noción del mismo. Parado justo frente al nombre de su hermano, Sasuke se repetía la misma pregunta una y otra vez en su mente, esperando que alguna clase de jutsu o magia negra le hiciese escuchar la suave voz de Itachi que le susurrara la respuesta. Se sentía indigno. La preocupación y ayuda de los demás la sentía casi insultante. ¿Por qué preocuparse por alguien que causo tanto daño al mundo? ¿Qué acaso el haber encerrado a Kaguya no había sido poco para todo lo que hizo? ¿De verdad les había bastado sólo con eso?_

– _Si sigues ahí parado te saldrán raíces –escuchó que le llamaban a sus espaldas._

 _El Uchiha volteó reprendiéndose severamente por haber bajado la guardia tan despreocupadamente. Fue cuando vio la risa burlona de la compañera de Rock Lee que se relajó un poco._

– _Vine a dejar un regalo –continuó hablando la castaña que depositaba un hermoso ramo de girasoles junto al monumento._

 _Casi como un reflejo, el azabache guió sus ojos a la estructura, encontrando rápidamente el nombre de Neji Hyuga, como si inconscientemente hubiese recordado la ubicación del nombre cuando se detuvo a leerlo anteriormente. La chica sonreía en cuclillas al manuscrito de la piedra._

– _Estuve aquí hace un par de horas, pero como te vi, decidí darte un poco de privacidad y volver más tarde, pero jamás imaginé que permanecerías demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Disculpa si interrumpí tu momento –habló Tenten poniéndose de pie sin apartar su vista del nombre del genio._

– _Estaba por irme –habló seco el azabache mirando igualmente el nombre de su hermano._

– _No tienes que irte –esta vez la castaña se giró para mirar al pelinegro –Solo vine a dejarle un nuevo ramo a Neji y quitar este que ya está marchito –mostró la chica el ramo seco que sostenía entre sus finos dedos –Me asombra la cantidad de flores diversas que la gente pone al pie de la piedra. Veo muchos claveles, rosas y orquídeas en varias partes. Creo que Neji es el único raro al que le gustan los girasoles –rió levemente –Hinata, Lee y yo somos los que ponemos estas flores que desentonan del resto._

 _El Uchiha no pronunciaba palabra, de hecho, sus ojos y su atención solamente estaban centrados en el nombre de Itachi y en su recurrente pregunta. "¿Qué debo hacer, hermano?" Era en todo lo que podía pensar. La cháchara de la habladora alumna de Gai no le interesaba en lo absoluto, y pronto la castaña se dio cuenta de eso._

– _En fin, creo que me retiraré por ahora –comentó sin obtener respuesta. Los ojos chocolate miraron al perfilado chico pelinegro y, lo que vio, fue una profunda tristeza en esos ojos que antes eran altivos –Tu brazo… –fue todo lo que dijo para llamar la atención del azabache, aunque siguiera sin mirarla –Supe que Sakura está haciendo algo al respecto para sanar tu brazo y el de Naruto. También escuché que tú…_

– _No te metas en esto –cortó fiero el azabache para sorpresa de la castaña que no se esperaba ese tipo de respuesta._

– _¡Pero qué grosero eres, Sasuke Uchiha! –respondió ofendida la maestra de armas –¡Deberías dejar de lado esa maldita soberbia que tienes y dejar que los demás se preocupen por ti! Ojalá Neji estuviera con vida para que te pusiera en tu lugar de una buena vez. Afortunadamente, él entendió a tiempo las cosas que por lo visto tú todavía no entiendes, ¡y es una lástima, porque al menos sé que Sakura no se dará por vencida hasta que tu testaruda cabeza logre razonar por primera vez en tu maldita vida!_

 _No era el tipo de respuesta que Itachi le brindaría a su amado hermano, pero al menos, Tenten estaba dándole, a su modo, la respuesta. Desafortunadamente, si no era la voz de Itachi la que escuchara, no habría atención de su parte hacia nadie._

– _No necesito que se preocupen por mí, mejor deberían preocuparse por ustedes mismos si no quieren que sus nombres sean grabados en esas piedras en un futuro cercano._

 _La cara de la castaña hizo tremendo puchero de coraje por la discusión con el intransigente Uchiha. De pronto, la chica suspiró hondo y se tranquilizó. La labor de hacer cambiar a Sasuke de opinión no le pertenecía a ella, de hecho, a ella le daba lo mismo si él recuperaba su brazo, su dignidad y todo lo demás que había perdido. Simplemente evitaría tener trato con él y así su amargada personalidad jamás la alcanzaría._

– _Bien –dijo transformando su tono de voz a uno más sereno –Es decisión tuya si quieres ese maldito brazo o no, pero lo que sí puedo decirte, es que agradecerás infinitamente a Sakura cuando ella logre convencerte de ponerte esa cosa. Solo espero que ese momento no llegue demasiado tarde._

 _La chica le dio la espalda dispuesta a retirarse del lugar, pero antes de irse, se detuvo sin mirarlo y concluyó._

– _Sea cual sea tu razón para negarte, evalúa si eso vale tanto la pena para que deje que vuelvas a estar solo –y sin decir más, se retiró en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

 _El azabache volvió su vista al nombre de su hermano, tornando esa mirada triste a sus ojos. Así permaneció por poco más hasta que se encaminó nuevamente a su departamento. Al pasar por el puente, pudo divisar a Naruto abrazando a Sakura que estaba echa un mar de lágrimas. Cerró los ojos y continuó su camino._

 **Fin del Flashback**

–¿Me escuchaste, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó nuevamente el consternado Lee que agitaba su mano frente al rostro del pelinegro.

Sasuke reaccionó abriendo sus ojos de par en par aturdido por volver a la realidad.

–Kakashi-sensei… es decir, Kakashi-sama ha enviado por ti para una misión junto a Naruto-kun y Sakura-san.

–Ha… –fue la escueta contestación del ojinegro que se llevaba la mano al rostro cubriendo su lado derecho.

Después de su aturdimiento, se encaminó a la oficina Hokage para esperar ahí a sus compañeros.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? He recibido algunos reviews, los cuales agradezco infinitamente por su apoyo, porque de no ser el caso yo no continuaría escribiendo esta historia, así que si te has pasado por aquí, no te cuesta nada dejar un breve comentario de lo que te ha parecido.**

 **Sé que ha habido mucho de Sakura y nada de Karin por el momento, por favor, no se desesperen, la historia no tendría sentido alguno si yo fuera muy rápido en los sucesos. Me gusta construir una base sólida para que la emoción del triángulo no se pierda. Si recuerdan el primer capítulo, Sasuke se despierta de su sueño viendo ambas manos, lo que quiere decir que a partir de ahí se comenzará a formar este triángulo (que Sasuke esté conciente de las dos, porque en sí el triángulo se forma un poco antes con la rivalidad de Sakura y Karin) Lo que quiero decir es que el Team Taka no llegará a Konoha hasta que el testarudo de Sasuke se opere y tenga sus dos brazos funcionando, pero... ¡en el siguiente capítulo por fin aparecerá Karin en todo su esplendor! ¿Cómo será? ¿Habrá cambiado tanto como Sakura?**

 **Reviews**

 **misslaly: De verdad agradezco mil que te guste el ritmo de mi historia. Como lo dije antes, quiero algo seguro XD Como bien dices, Sakura tuvo un gran feeling con su presentación de querer superar a Tsunade y determinada en cuanto a Sasuke, y te prometo que Karin tendrá una aparición igual de buena que ella. Espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, de ser así, hazmelo saber con un comentario. Te mando un saludo. Besos.**

 **Visitante: Dile a tu amiga que le agradezco muchisimo por recomendarte mi historia, y por supuesto, también te doy las gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar. Te entiendo perfecto, Karin también es de mis personajes favoritos y la amo. Decidí hacer esta historia porque muchos escribían mal sobre ella y yo lloraba jaja así que aquí brillará por sus cualidades. Ella es muy brillante también, así como Sakura, así que eso lo verán en Konoha y será importante. Ya le tengo planeado algo especial a Karin jajaja. Espero que me cuentes qué te pareció este cap y esperes el siguiente :D**

 **Marisol de Inuzuka: ¡Hola amiga! ¿Creíste que me había olvidado de ti? Jajaja para nada, sabes que eres demasiado especial para mí, porque siempre que publico espero con ansias tu comentario. En este tampoco apareció Karin, fue más bien un poco del por qué Sasuke se niega a ser ayudado, pero ahora sí, te juro que en el siguiente por fin aparecerá nuestra pelirroja favorita :D Espero que aún me sigas leyendo a pesar de mi atraso. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso.**


	6. Misiones

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos y contenido de flashback.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales y anuncios de flasback.

 **¿Qué tal chicos y chicas, me extrañaron? He de decirles que el capítulo estuvo listo desde hace una semana atrás, y estando de vacaciones me resultó sencillo avanzar en él, sin embargo, debido a las fallas técnicas de estos aparatos del demonio tuve que esperar hasta ahora. En fin... sin más que decir, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado.**

* * *

La oficina del actual Hokage se encontraba llena de interminables documentos esperando a ser firmados por el Sexto que encontraba insuperablemente aburrido el maldito puesto. Para alguien que odiaba siquiera hacer reportes de misión y que prefería sentarse cómodamente a leer sus novelas Icha Icha, esto era una cruel tortura. A estas alturas se preguntaba cómo pudo la Quinta sentarse tanto tiempo a leer y firmar tantos papeles sin salir corriendo a los cinco minutos a un lugar de apuestas o a beber sake.

–En fin… un Hokage debe hacer lo que debe hacer –se autoconsolaba mientras posaba otra gran torre de documentos sobre su escritorio para comenzar a leer y pensar qué equipo sería el adecuado para cada misión.

Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraban dos de los tres integrantes del equipo que en su pasado cercano lideraba. Fue cuando uno de ellos tocó la puerta que el peliplata los hizo pasar.

–Buenos días, Kakashi-sensei –saludaron alegres al mismo tiempo Sakura y Naruto, cerrando éste último la puerta.

–Naruto, Sakura… me da gusto verlos.

Mientras esperaban al faltante, los tres se enfrascaron en una amena y nostálgica conversación que los llevó a recordar al emblemático Equipo Kakashi. Tal como ocurrió con el Equipo Asuma que no cambió su nombre a pesar del deceso de su sensei, los shinobi pupilos del peliplata decidieron conservar intacto el nombre.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando la puerta sonó nuevamente, dejando ver al pelinegro que entraba y cerraba la puerta en total silencio.

–¡Llegas tarde, Teme! ¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios te metiste? No recuerdo que fueras tan impuntual –reprendió el rubio señalando al recién llegado con su dedo índice acusadoramente.

–Cierra la boca, Dobe, no hagas tanto escándalo –dijo el azabache cruzándose de brazos colocándose junto a la pelirrosa, quedando ésta en medio de sus dos compañeros.

–Basta ya, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei nos llamó para algo importante –intervino la ninja médico interrumpiendo al ojiceleste que se veía con clara intención de responderle al azabache –Que bueno que ya estás aquí, Sasuke-kun.

El Uchiha la miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

–Bien –comenzó a hablar el Hokage –Los he mandado llamar para una misión. Sakura –se dirigió el peliplata a su subordinada –Tsunade-sama me ha hablado del proyecto que planeas ejecutar. Debo decir que estoy impresionado por tu gran capacidad y el enorme corazón que tienes. Lamento que tengas que posponerlo para cumplir con esta misión.

–No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Antes de venir aquí, llevé mis avances a la casa de Tsunade-sama para que lo revise mientras estoy fuera. Estoy segura de que pronto lo llevaré a la siguiente fase.

–¡Un momento! –intervino el hijo del Cuarto teniendo sus ojos en dos perfectas líneas horizontales –Todavía no nos platicas de qué se trata tu proyecto, Sakura-chan. Me muero de ganas por saberlo.

–Eres un idiota, Naruto. Se nota que eres el único que no sabe absolutamente nada sobre eso –dijo para sorpresa de todos el impasible Uchiha cruzado de brazos, cerrando los ojos con media sonrisa de lado.

–¡¿Eeeeehhhh?! N-no… ¡¿no me digas que tú ya conoces el proyecto de Sakura-chan, Teme?! ¡¿Por qué a mí no me has contado nada, Sakura-chan?! –dijo entre lágrimas dramáticas el rubio sintiéndose ofendidamente excluido del equipo.

–Yo… yo no le he contado nada a Sasuke-kun –dijo sorprendida la pelirrosa –¿Có-cómo es que tú sabes algo? –se dirigió al azabache que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, hasta que la pelirrosa le llamó, girando su rostro para verla.

–Cuando entré a tu consultorio noté varios pergaminos y libros con temas en común. No fue difícil deducir lo que quieres hacer, teniendo en cuenta que requieres la ayuda de Tsunade, una sannin altamente reconocida por su ninjutsu médico, además de Ino, quien es también conocida por ser un médico básico.

– _E-eres increíbe, Sasuke-kun_ –pensó impresionada Sakura con todo lo que pudo deducir su compañero con tan solo unos cuántos elementos, una excelente observación y una insuperable capacidad analítica.

–Y eso no es todo –continuó el pelinegro para mayor sorpresa de la Haruno –Me he enterado que has salido a realizar entrevistas a los shinobi que participaron en la Gran Guerra. Debo reconocer que al principio me resultó extraño que no nos hayas realizado tu cuestionario a Naruto y a mí, pero en poco tiempo pude darme cuenta que tu población estaba dirigida únicamente a los shinobi, sin importar el rango, que tuvieron hijos entre edades no mayores a diez años durante el periodo que duró la Guerra.

Los ojos jade de la ninja médico estaban plenamente abiertos al igual que sus labios, señal indiscutible de que se encontraba sorprendida al extremo por la brillante deducción del azabache.

Kakashi sonreía bajo su máscara extasiado de la capacidad que su antiguo pupilo seguía demostrando sin importar el paso del tiempo. Es más, incluso era mucho más brillante de lo que fue en el pasado.

Naruto solamente se encontraba rascándose su mejilla con la única mano que tenía, con un gran signo de interrogación escrito en el rostro. Él, a diferencia de Sasuke, no había notado nada fuera de lo normal en Sakura y solamente esperaba a que ella le compartiera su proyecto directamente.

No es que al frío Uchiha le interesase espiar e indagar sobre el actuar de su compañera, simplemente le pareció que la chica fue demasiado indiscreta y abierta en su proceder, mientras que a Naruto le pareció justo lo contrario, como si Sakura fuese una poderosa caja fuerte.

La pelirrosa pronto deshizo su sorprendida cara y sonrió ligeramente, entrecerrando sus ojos cariñosamente mientras veía los ojos negros del azabache. ¿Cómo no estar enamorada de un shinobi tan excepcional como él? Simplemente era imposible.

–Mi proyecto consiste en abrir una Clínica de Salud Mental para Niños –habló finalmente la kunoichi teniendo la completa atención de los tres varones –Durante mi estancia en el Hospital como médico general después de la Guerra, me he dado cuenta de muchas enfermedades que los niños menores de diez años poseen que no son propias de su edad, además de ciertas conductas igualmente ajenas a la etapa de desarrollo en la que se encuentran –habló con soltura y completa lucidez la ojijade –Considero que la experiencia de sus padres al participar en la Guerra trajo consigo consecuencias en el crecimiento de sus hijos, aunque aún me queda investigar cómo fue esto posible, también de tomar en cuenta el mayor número de variables posibles en el contexto y… algunas otras cosas más –su rostro se tornó serio de pronto al pronunciar lo siguiente –Me parte el corazón ver a los niños cabizbajos y enfermos cuando deberían estar jugando y disfrutando de su infancia. Es algo que no pienso seguir permitiendo.

Ninguno de los tres integrantes varones del equipo siete le quitó la mirada a la kunoichi. Cada uno, muy a su estilo y a su manera, pensaba lo altamente inteligente y bondadosa que era la única fémina del grupo. Sakura era la indiscutible discípula de Tsunade Senju, uno de los tres legendarios Sannin poderosos y reconocidos a nivel mundial. Era lógico pensar que ella sería capaz de grandes cosas si se lo proponía.

Kakashi sonrió bajo su máscara asintiendo a la pelirrosa que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, señal de que el tema estaba concluido y debía ser cambiado drásticamente.

–Escuchen todos –llamó el Hokage para comenzar a explicar la misión –Han acontecido varios sucesos extraños en algunos lugares ubicados con rojo en el mapa –el peliplata extendió el papel a la vista de sus jóvenes pupilos para que le echaran un vistazo…

Después de discutir los pormenores de la misión, los tres miembros del Equipo Kakashi abandonaron la oficina Hokage para reunir sus pertenecías y dirigirse a la entrada principal de la Aldea en un lapso de media hora, como habían acordado. El primero en saltar a relucir su impecable puntualidad fue el Uchiha, quien se encontraba recargado en el umbral de la puerta esperando paciente por sus compañeros.

La pelirrosa, a unos cuantos minutos de retraso, se dirigía tranquila hacia el lugar de encuentro sabiendo perfectamente que, después de Kakashi, Naruto era el siguiente en llegar tarde; cuando en la esquina de un callejón de aspecto tétrico logró entrever un par de ojos grandes cubiertos por copiosas lágrimas que no dejaban de caer, acompañadas de un casi inaudible hipido.

La de ojos jade intentó agudizar un poco su vista antes de acercarse, solo para toparse con la imagen una pequeña niña de cabello largo y negro que se escondió en cuanto se percató de la mirada insistente de aquella chica bonita, pero desconocida.

–Hola, pequeña –saludó amablemente la médico recargando sus manos en sus rodillas y encorvando un poco la espalda para disminuir su estatura –¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

La infante asomó la mitad de su rostro y cuerpo tímidamente, desconfiando de la ayuda que Sakura le brindó. Aunque la niña se negó a responder, la Haruno continuó sonriendo ampliamente para ella, encontrando cada vez más difícil hacerlo a medida en que reparaba en el aspecto de la menor.

Aunque veía realmente poco de la chiquilla y encontrando imprudente acercarse antes de ganarse su confianza, pudo ver que la ropa que vestía estaba en terribles condiciones, pues se encontraba sucia, agujerada e incluso parecía que al vestido le hacía falta un pedazo de tela en la parte baja de la rodilla que revelaba estar rasgada. Un enorme raspón en su pierna izquierda dejaba ver que hacía poco había saludado el suelo estrepitosamente. Todo aquello parecía indicar que la pequeña niña carecía de un lugar digno donde vivir, hasta que la perspicaz kunoichi se percató de un detalle que le hizo replantearse la hipótesis: el largo cabello de la niña estaba limpio.

¿En qué mundo una persona que vive en la calle mantiene su cabellera limpia, pero el resto de su ropa andrajosa?

Incluso el resto de su cuerpo, aquel que la niña dejaba ver, estaba sucio, sin embargo, la suciedad no era de días enteros sin bañarse, sino de un día normal de juego en el que el niño de esa edad, entre los seis y siete años, se ensucia explorando el mundo a su derredor.

– _No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que esta niña no se ensució jugando_ –pensó la inteligente discípula de Tsunade mirando fijamente a la infante que le sostenía una mirada triste. En cuanto miró sus ojos negros, Sakura salió abruptamente de su análisis y la sonrisa amable volvió a su rostro –Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, pero tú puedes llamarme Sakura-chan –habló para darle confianza a la niña –¿Quieres que cure el raspón de tu piernita? Soy ninja médico.

La niña se mantuvo mirando a la pelirrosa sin moverse ni un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada con una expresión de melancolía en su níveo rostro que estrujó el corazón de la bondadosa kunoichi.

Sakura se enderezó de su incómoda posición y avanzó cautelosamente hacia la niña que continuó sin moverse, lo cual la dotó de confianza para acercarse un poco más a ella al observar que la dejaba hacerlo. En cuanto estuvo cerca, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la menor y posó su mano delicadamente en la pierna de la pelinegra.

–Esto dolerá un poco al principio, pero te aseguro que te sentirás mucho mejor en poco tiempo –habló gentil mirando que la niña asentía levemente aún con lágrimas en sus ojitos –Muy bien, aquí voy… –el chakra verde comenzó a emanar de la delicada mano de la ninja médico y la acercó a la pierna de la menor. Cuando ésta sintió el ardor del jutsu sobre su pierna, emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, sin embargo, no se apartó y dejó que el jutsu de sanación hiciera lo suyo.

Pasaron pocos segundos antes de que sus ojitos negros se abrieran sorprendidos al mirar que su raspón comenzaba a desaparecer y la sensación de ardor también cedía, siendo sustituido por un calor agradable, hasta que la médico concluyó con su curación y dejó de emanar su chakra.

–¡Vaya, eres una pequeña muy valiente! –alabó la Haruno aún en cuclillas –Me encantaría saber el nombre de esta niña tan fuerte que no lloró ni un poco por la curación.

La niña continuó mirando a Sakura sin intención de hablar con ella, casi como si estuviese congelada, hasta que un grito le hizo reaccionar.

–¡Mina! ¡Mina! –se escuchó la voz angustiada de una mujer –¿Dónde estás, Mina-chan? –al instante, la niña se tensó, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por la kunoichi que se reincorporaba volteando hacia el sonido de la voz de la mujer.

–¿Tú eres Mina-chan? –preguntó al ver que la chiquilla tomaba su mano rápidamente y la mantenía levemente apretada. La pelirrosa retomó su posición a la altura de la pequeña –Parece que tu mami te está buscando, ¿quieres que te lleve con ella?

–¡No! ¡Ella no es mi mami! –respondió apretando sus ojitos y fortaleciendo el agarre que tenía en la mano de Sakura.

–Entiendo… –respondió desconcertada la kunoichi escuchando que el llamado se intensificaba dada la creciente cercanía –Pero entonces, ¿quién te está buscando?

–¡Oh, aquí estás, Mina! –Sakura miró a la mujer que recién aparecía con un gesto acongojado en su rostro, pero al ver a la niña relajó sus facciones y suspiro de alivio –¿Por qué te has salido así de la casa? ¡Me tenías muy angustiada!

–No se preocupe, Mina-chan está muy bien –tomó la palabra la médico reincorporándose una vez más para hablar con la fémina.

–Muchas gracias por su ayuda, Sakura-san –se inclinó la mujer en señal de respeto.

La kunoichi abrió sus encantadores ojos verdes de par en par ante la inesperada acción de esa mujer.

–Am… bueno, yo… no fue nada –sonrió forzadamente –Pero dígame, ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

–Sakura-san, todos aquí en la Aldea sabemos que usted es la discípula de Tsunade-sama y que tuvo una grandiosa participación en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja junto a Naruto-kun y Sasuke-kun. Es una heroína y la inspiración de muchas mujeres que deseamos seguir sus pasos. En lo personal, la admiro mucho –concluyó con una gentil sonrisa, cosa que ruborizó las mejillas de la Haruno.

–Vaya, no tenía idea de esto, pero…

–Pero nada; soy de las personas que consideran que nadie se gana su fama de la nada. Y de nuevo, agradezco muchísimo que haya encontrado a mi sobrina.

–No se preocupe, fue un placer conocer a su pequeña sobrina –miró a la niña que aún sostenía su mano –Espero verte pronto, Mina-chan –se despidió la pelirrosa, pero en lugar de que la menor le soltara la mano, ésta la tomó con más fuerza, aunque su estoico rostro no revelaba ninguna emoción –¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Acaso…?

Una de las cosas que Sakura había aprendido a lo largo de su trayectoria como médico y de los libros que recién comenzaba a leer, era que jamás se debía subestimar a un niño, y justo en ese momento, la pequeña le estaba diciendo, con su conducta, que no quería irse con aquella mujer.

–¿Acaso no deseas irte con ella? –le preguntó directamente, mirando con cierto reproche a la mujer que bajaba triste la mirada mientras la niña asentía levemente –¿Por qué?

–Porque… –respondió la mujer pelinegra –Ella sigue con la idea de encontrar a su mamá. Verá, para Mina fue un golpe muy duro enterarse que su madre fue una de las tantas personas que jamás volvió de la Guerra. Ella era una kunoichi muy fuerte, pero… desafortunadamente eso no la salvó de su destino –habló mirando como la pequeña bajaba su rostro hasta que el flequillo cubría sus ojos –A ella no le gusta que mencione esto, y con justa razón, esa es una herida bastante grave para su frágil corazón.

La médico miró a la niña a su lado que no dejaba de sujetar su mano, pensando entristecida la difícil vida de un niño sin su madre. Lo había visto incontables ocasiones, y para hacerlo aún más doloroso, tenía la experiencia de Sasuke y Naruto, quienes vivieron su dura infancia justo frente a sus ojos, mientras ella gozaba de la fortuna de tener a ambos padres con vida.

–Es hora, Mina-chan –soltó la mujer castaña con una dulzura dolorosa para la pelirrosa que se aferró por segundos a la mano de la pequeña que no hacía otra cosa que llorar.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó la mano de la chiquilla y se colocó a su altura para hablarle.

–Dile a tu tía que me encantaría recibirte en mi consultorio para mirar que tu piernita se cure por completo, ¿te parece bien?

Los ojos negros de la pequeña se fijaron en los ojos verdes de la médico que le sonreía para transmitirle seguridad. La niña asintió y se soltó de la mano de Sakura para caminar hacia la fémina que le extendía la mano para tomarla, sin embargo, la pequeña avanzó ignorando aquel gesto y pasando de largo de la mujer.

La kunoichi miró hacia atrás una vez más antes de desaparecer de un salto y dirigirse a la entrada de la Aldea donde deberían estar esperando sus compañeros.

–¡Sakura-chan, al fin llegas! –exhaló impaciente el rubio que daba unos cuántos pasos hacia adelante para recibir a su mejor amiga –¿Dónde te metiste? ¡Llevamos demasiado tiempo esperándote!

–Naruto tiene razón –intervino el azabache que se incorporaba de su cómoda posición recargado en el umbral de la puerta –Usualmente es este idiota el que nos tiene esperando a que aparezca, justo como lo hacía Kakashi –se burló señalando al ojiceleste con el pulgar aparentando indiferencia.

–¡¿A quién llamas idiota, idiota?!

–Hmph

–Lo siento, lo siento, chicos. No fue mi intención hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, solo que se me presentó un pequeño problema en el camino y no podía irme sin resolverlo. Afortunadamente todo está solucionado.

–¿Todo está bien, Sakura-chan? ¿Necesitas ayuda? Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites –recordó el mejor amigo rubio de la pelirrosa con un gesto levemente pintado de preocupación.

–Lo sé, Naruto. No te preocupes, ya todo está solucionado, ¿nos vamos?

El azabache comenzó a caminar fuera de la Aldea seguido de sus dos compañeros de equipo que continuaron con su charla, donde la kunoichi les relataba de su encuentro con la pequeña Mina y su tía. Empático a los sentimientos de su amiga, el rubio sintió tristeza cuando ella le contó que se había quedado sin madre por culpa de Madara. Sasuke, por su parte, congeló sus emociones y continuó caminando con total indiferencia al relato de Sakura.

* * *

–¿Entendiste lo que debes hacer, Karin? –recordó una vez más el usuario natural del sello maldito a la fémina mientras salían del oscuro escondite de la serpiente blanca en el País de la Hierba, donde recientemente se habían instalado continuando con la estrategia de Orochimaru de mantenerse en movimiento para evitar ser encontrados.

Dada la situación desfavorable en la que se encontraba el Sannin, la vulnerabilidad de éste aumentaba un porcentaje alarmantemente alto, por lo cual el pelinegro debía mantenerse escondido para evitar ser emboscado. Pronto, las estrategias astutas de la mujer con lentes dejarían de funcionar, y para evitar el fatal desenlace debía recurrir a la primera opción, esa que el ojimiel con pupila de serpiente había pospuesto por todos esos meses por razones aún desconocidas para sus secuaces. No había vuelta de hoja, y ella era la única capacitada para cumplir con ese cometido.

–Hai –respondió solemne, con un tono de autosuficiencia que acompañó con su peculiar acomodo de lentes y una mirada afilada que no se dirigía para nada a su interlocutor, sino al bello paisaje verde que sus ojos rubí captaron apenas abandonó el oscuro lugar.

–Toma –extendió su mano el pelinaranja con el puño cerrado hacia abajo, logrando que la pelirroja desviara su mirada hacia la acción y por reflejo ella colocara su mano extendida hacia arriba para recibir ese algo que él escondía entre sus grandes y varoniles manos –Tú sabes cuál es la dosis que debes manejar –el hombre retiró su mano dejando a la vista un pequeño frasco de cristal cerrado con un corcho asegurado con una diminuta cuerda para evitar que el contenido se vaciara por el ajetreo normal de un shinobi en acción. La de ojos rubí miró el contenedor sobre su mano por algunos segundos, casi dudativa, pero todo rastro de vacilación se esfumó cuando ella apretó el frasco con su puño y elevó sus ojos para mirar a Juugo, arrugando su entrecejo y sonriendo de lado.

–No me tomará mucho tiempo toda esta estupidez –dijo para después invocar un pergamino de la nada, sin necesidad de un ritual de sangre, simplemente con un poco de concentración y un par de manos acomodadas a la altura de su plano abdomen en posición de ying-yang espaciadas entre sí para que en medio de éstas apareciera el objeto invocado. En cuanto guardó el preciado contenedor, el pergamino despareció dejando una nube blanca de humo tras de sí.

Juugo la miró detenidamente desde que invocó el pergamino de aquella manera tan poco común, por no decir totalmente extraña e imposible para cualquiera que incluso sea llamado genio. Se había acostumbrado tanto a eso que se le hacía ya normal la habilidad tan grande de su compañera de equipo Taka. Su cantidad de chakra y su manejo debían ser prodigiosos al punto en que ella pudiese realizar esa acción sin necesidad de un ritual de sangre, sin mencionar lo mucho que había progresado en conocimientos sobre hierbas, especias, experimentos y menjurjes en todo ese tiempo. Se había convertido en una segunda "Kabuto".

–Tienes que ser rápida. Él no soportará mucho tiempo.

–No te preocupes, Juugo, sé muy bien cómo debo hacer esto –la de lentes le dio la espalda al hombre caminando hacia la hierba fresca de la mañana, abandonando así la entrada del escondite de Orochimaru rumbo a un lugar desconocido para cumplir el también desconocido encargo.

–¡Espera, Karin! ¡No te vayas sin mí! –el repiqueteo de un par de sandalias shinobi acompañaba el eco de la voz masculina del tercer miembro de Taka que presuroso se acercaba al lugar donde esos dos se encontraban charlando hace unos instantes. Su respiración era agitada y apresuró más el paso al visualizar que la fémina caminaba hacia el bosque sin detenerse.

–Nos vemos –se despidió Karin con un soberbio gesto con su mano sin voltear a ver a Juugo, mucho menos a Suigetsu, a quién había ignorado insultantemente. La fémina dio un salto, perdiéndose de la vista del pelinaranja que se daba la media vuelta para regresar donde Orochimaru.

–¡Tsk! ¡Maldita mujer! Se atrevió a dejarme la muy cabrona –se quejó el de chakra tipo agua descansando sus manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire.

–Será mejor que te apresures o de lo contrario no lograrás alcanzarla –advirtió Juugo para después meterse a la oscuridad que lo iba engullendo mientras más avanzaba hacia el interior de la cueva.

–Me las pagará la muy maldita. Pero ya verá, me encargaré de hacerle el viaje imposible –murmuró el colmilludo antes de sorber de su cilindro de agua con cinismo y luego encaminarse a alcanzar a la pelirroja.

Miles de recuerdos la invadieron de golpe mientras recorría con sigilo la Aldea Oculta entre la Hierba. A pesar de haber nacido y crecido solamente parte de su niñez ahí, la Aldea no había cambiado mucho desde que se fue. Su aroma, sus árboles, sus casas y su gente continuaba siendo lo que solía ser.

Su rostro, endurecido y enfriado a causa del cruel paso de los años, se mantenía sereno e indiferente al remolino de recuerdos que tenía lugar en su cabeza, no mostrando ni un ápice las emociones que le embargaba estar en su lugar de origen; sin embargo, sus ojos, aquellos dos redondos y hermosos rubíes le traicionaban cada vez que ella intentaba guardar a la perfección sus sentimientos.

Le traicionaron incontables ocasiones frente a Taka cada vez que Sasuke le dirigía una mirada, un gesto, una palabra, una orden. Cada vez que el Uchiha pasaba delante de ella, sus ojos brillaban como dos perfectos soles rojos mientras su nariz aspiraba el aroma de ese hombre que tantos sentimientos despertó en ella. Muchas veces se vio vergonzosamente expuesta ante la mirada cínica y aberrante de Suigetsu que la cachaba cada vez que ella miraba al pelinegro, luchando por mantener su rostro gélido y sus palabras agresivas al dirigirse al portador del Sharingan; pero sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que desde pequeña vieron el dolor del mundo shinobi y el de su propia vida, se rehusaban a mentir. Y para colmo de males, ese desesperante y asqueroso shinobi Hozuki había aprendido a leerla a través de ellos.

La kunoichi del clan Uzumaki bufó molesta al sentir la repugnante cercanía de Suigetsu pisarle los talones. Se reprendió a sí misma mentalmente por haberse distraído y bajado el ritmo de viaje para colaborar a que ese estúpido amante de las espadas inútiles finalmente la alcanzara.

–Te estás tomando muy en serio esta misión, Karin, ¿por qué será? –molestó el de ojos violeta entrecerrando sus párpados de manera pícara –Y por cierto, tu plan para dejarme fuera de la misión no resultó. Deberías ser más lista e ingeniártelas de una manera más eficaz para ponerme en ridículo frente a Orochimaru.

–Tú solo te pones en ridículo cada vez que te apareces, estúpido. No necesito hacer algo que tú solo sabes hacer a la perfección –se burló la de lentes apretando el paso y dejando atrás a su molesto compañero.

–No entiendo por qué te empeñas en continuar siguiendo fielmente las órdenes de Orochimaru a estas alturas. Te recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo Sasuke nos liberó de él –el peliblanco se regocijó abiertamente al mirar la reacción en el rostro de su pesada compañera de equipo.

Karin sintió que el corazón se paralizó y que por una centésima de segundo todo su cuerpo dejó de funcionar correctamente. Su respiración se agitó levemente y sus ojos se abrieron por unos instantes antes de que toda ella recobrara la compostura. Ese nombre era el más doloroso para ella, y el que más se había forzado en mantener a raya, oculto, sepultado, atado en la profundidad de su mente y de su corazón, fuera del alcance de sus más recientes recuerdos y, en el mejor de los casos, muerto.

–Tú no lo entiendes –se limitó a espetar grosera, endureciendo aún más sus facciones y luchando por no mirarle para que él no dedujera todo lo que provocó en ella con el solo hecho de mencionarlo.

–¿O es que acaso Sasuke Uchiha, con todo lo que fue capaz de hacer, no logró liberarte por completo de las fuertes garras de Orochi…? –mencionó intentando darle un doble sentido a su frase, pero la iracunda kunoichi le soltó tremendo golpe en la cara, reventándosela en agua para no continuar escuchándolo.

–¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA DE UNA VEZ, ESTÚPIDO BUENO PARA NADA! –no conforme con eso, la pelirroja hizo una necesaria pausa a su recorrido para dedicarse a moler a golpes la cara del de ojos amatistas que no podía hacer nada para impedir esa masacre a su varonil rostro víctima de la encolerizada mujer –¡ESTOY HARTA DE TI Y DE TUS INSINUACIONES IDIOTAS DIGNAS DE UN RETRASADO MENTAL COMO TÚ! ¡NO ENTIENDO CÓMO SASUKE PUDO RECLTAR A UN IMBÉCIL QUE SOLO SABE ESTORBAR Y DECIR ESTUPIDECES! –continuaba la fémina golpeando a puño limpio el rostro de Suigetsu que luchaba por tomar su forma original, solo para verse nuevamente hecho agua por la increíble fuerza de la pelirroja, porque enojada, cualquier mujer poseía la mismísima fuerza de la Sannin.

–¡Bas~! ¡Es suf~! ¡Deten~! ¡Ka~! ¡No sig~!

–¡DISCULPATE, MALDITO BASTARDO!

–¡Pero dej~! ¡No pued~! ¡Basta Ka~! ¡ES SUFICIENTE! –detuvo con sus manos engrosadas y musculosas al instante las manos frágiles y a la vez fuertes de Karin para detenerla –¡¿Cómo esperas que me disculpe contigo si no dejas de golpearme?!

–¡Hazlo en este instante si no quieres que te deje hecho agua para siempre! –se cruzó de brazos la de ojos rubí frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada para no dar a conocer su avergonzado rostro.

–Bien, bien, no debí insinuar nada, ¿contenta? –dijo escuetamente viendo a la kunoichi mirarlo agresivamente.

–Como sea –se levantó Karin para continuar con su avance, no esperando que el chico se reincorporara también.

–Pero mi pregunta fue totalmente seria –habló a espaldas de la chica Suigetsu, imposibilitado de ver cómo la fémina rodaba sus ojos –¿Por qué continúas siguiendo a Orochimaru? Puedes hacer lo que quieras e ir a donde quieras, ¿por qué quedarte al lado de él?

–¡Ese no es asunto tuyo! –respondió ella casi interrumpiendo al peliblanco de manera mordaz.

–Bien, de acuerdo, no preguntaré nada más… por ahora –comentó Hozuki posicionándose al lado de su compañera para intentar ver sus ojos, cosa que le fue imposible.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la pelirroja retomó la palabra

–Orochimaru me rescató de una muerte segura cuando yo era una niña –dijo para sorpresa de Suigetsu que la miró, pero ella continuó con su vista fija en el camino.

Recordar su pasado fue la peor decisión que pudo haber tomado en ese instante. Nuevamente sus grandes ojos escondidos tras el cristal de sus lentes se achicaron con melancolía al recordar la difícil etapa que vivió cuando su madre murió. Incluso antes de que ese funesto día llegara, la pequeña Karin Uzumaki vivía ya en la entrada principal del infierno. Y es que a una edad demasiado temprana, y para su desdicha, la valiosa sangre de su clan se manifestaba con fuerza en sus venas, haciendo imposible que gente retorcida y sin escrúpulos la utilizara como un objeto sin derechos dada la fuerza que su chakra tenía al ser transferido a otro con una mordida… una invasiva y dolorosa mordida que violaba la sagrada intimidad de la pequeña pelirroja.

Mordida tras mordida fue marcando rápida y dolorosamente el níveo y pequeño cuerpo de la aterrorizada kunoichi que vio morir a su madre a causa de las mismas acciones que infringían en ella…

–Justo cuando creí que moriría en manos de los dueños del alimento que robé para sobrevivir cuando hui de aquí, apareció Orochimaru, salvando mi vida y otorgándome un propósito para vivir –habló omitiendo el motivo por el cuál ella tomó la decisión de abandonar su Aldea natal, guardándose celosamente esa información solo para sí. Ella jamás revelaría a nadie tan terrible y vergonzosa información de su pasado.

–¿Pero qué dices? Aun cuando él haya salvado tu vida, solamente te utilizó para ser la guardiana de la Prisión del Sur, te obligó a aprender sobre experimentos terroríficos, te usó por tu chakra y tu extraña habilidad y, por si lo has olvidado, te dio permiso para juguetear conmigo incontables ocasiones. Orochimaru no es una buena persona y lo sabes.

–Hn –rió de lado la fémina de manera cínica –Si Orochimaru no es una buena persona, entonces yo tampoco, por haberme divertido tanto cuando experimentaba con tu cuerpo –Karin despegó sus pies de la rama para posarse en la siguiente del árbol de enfrente, dejando a Suigetsu un paso atrás.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. La pregunta del millón... ¿qué les pareció? Mi intención con este capítulo y con la historia en general es hacer notar desde ya que ambas chicas son completamente distintas entre sí. Vamos, mientras Sakura es bondadosa y amable con los demás, Karin resulta ser lo contrario. No se trata de bashin ni nada por el estilo, no me malentiendan, pero no podemos negar este hecho, y es que a mi parecer ambas personalidades tienen su encanto. Por supuesto Sakura no es todo amor y felicidad, porque tiene su caracter (y vaya que lo tiene) ni Karin es todo agresividad y malhumor, porque incluso vimos en el manga que tiene su buen corazón. Por cierto, si alguien se está saltando el relleno infinito de Naruto Shippuden, el pasado de Karin se puede ver bien en el episodio 431, por si no lo han checado.**

 **Reviews**

 **cinlayj2: Hola, ¿sabes? Me alegra leer que alguien se inclina más por el SasuSaku. Amo esta pareja al igual que el SasuKarin, en serio, pero la mayoría de mis lectoras están más a favor de SK y me gustaría que este asunto estuviera un poco más balanceado. Gracias por dejarme tu opinión y espero que este capítulo te guste. Saludos.**

 **Misslaly: Hola amiga, no te preocupes si no te conectas, de todas maneras me sé perfecto tu nombre de usuario y sé que eres tú cuando me dejas un review. Siento mucho haberte dado falsas esperanzas el capítulo pasado, espero haberlo solucionado en este capítulo, porque ahora sí Karin apareció y se vio un poco más. Ya le dedicaré un capítulo completo a ella sola, ya verás. Entiendo cómo te sentiste cuando viste el episodio 431, de hecho lo retomé en el capítulo porque me pareció una historia muy triste. Esta historia tendrá mucho SasuSaku y mucho SasuKarin al 50% como lo había prometido, así que tú tranquila :D. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo y nos estamos leyendo amiga.**

 **Marisol de Inuzuka: Creo que no te lo había preguntado, pero ¿tu nombre de usuario es por Kiba Inuzuka? Debo inferir que te gusta demasiado ese chico, ¿o me equivoco? Jajaja Tendré que incluirlo un poco más en la trama de ser afirmativa tu respuesta ;). Tenten me parece una gran chica, porque es sencilla, pero muy simpática y sarcástica con Lee, así que alguien como ella tiene que hacer entrar al Uchiha en razón, sobre todo porque no es alguien con quien se la pase en grandes charlas, así que lo poco que interactúen debe ser sustancioso. No te preocupes si no puedes comentar en el momento, de hecho, me parece una acción muy gentil de tu parte el que te tomes un espacio libre de tu tiempo para dejarme un review a pesar de las muchas cosas que tienes que hacer, eso me hace valorarlo mucho, porque si lo has notado, las sugerencias que me das las incluyo porque me sacan de mis bloqueos mentales jajaja. Espero que este capítulo marche como lo esperabas, me despido y nos estamos leyendo amiga. Un fuerte abrazo.**

 **Gyuri97: Aquí está el capítulo donde aparece Karin un poco más, aunque para el triángulo todavía falta un poco jajaja. Pensé mucho en la posibilidad de obligar a Sasuke a ponerse la prótesis (aunque en lugar de Karin, Naruto se encargaba de eso) pero, pensandolo bien, a Sasuke Uchiha realmente no se le puede obligar a hacer algo que no quiera, resultaría muy, muy falso que se quedara quieto sin protestar o, si llegara a defenderse, que sus ataques no resultaran efectivos, así que opté por hacer que cambiara de opinión y de esa manera ya acceda solito a someterse a los análisis y a la cirugía. Como lo mencioné hace unas líneas atrás, Sakura y Karin son muy diferentes, así que será divertido ver como se acerca cada una a él y como es que él las recibe a las dos, cuando en la historia vimos que ninguna figuraba en su vida. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo y no tardaré en subir el siguiente. Te mando un saludo.**

 **Guest: Aquí está la actualización :D**

 **Como cada capítulo lo hago, agradezco mucho sus reviews. Es algo que conforta mucho al escritor, porque después de dedicar un tiempo en escribir y publicar, lo que uno espera es recibir el apoyo de sus lectores, o de lo contrario, muchas historias ya habrían sido abandonadas. Nos estamos leyendo. Sayo...**


	7. Encuentro

**Disclaimer: La obra llamada "Naruto" no me pertenece, es creación total de Masashi Kishimoto, pero sus personajes quisieron aparecer en esta historia y no pude negarme a tan bonita petición.**

-letra normal- diálogos.

- _letra cursiva_ \- pensamientos y contenido de flashback.

- **letra en negritas** \- nombre de técnicas especiales y anuncios de flasback.

 **¿Qué tal, amigos? ¿Cómo se encuentran el día de hoy? Aquí estoy de vuelta con otro capítulo más para esta historia. Espero que sea de su agrado y esperen a tener tiempo libre para leerlo, no en medio de su clase como yo escapé de la mía para actualizar XD**

* * *

Después de cuatro días y medio de incesante desplazamiento, por fin se detuvieron a las afueras del portón del País del Té. Comparado con las imponentes puertas de la Aldea de la Hoja, este lugar no parecía gran cosa, y eso que se trataba de un país entero, no solo de una villa shinobi. Sin una aldea ninja en su interior que beneficiara el flujo de la economía del país, el terreno simplemente se reducía a unos cuantos pueblos no tan alejados unos de otros, dado el limitado territorio. Y es justamente en esos pequeños pueblos donde residía el problema.

Sasuke comenzó a ingresar a uno de los pueblos con mayor tasa turística del país, mirado solo por el rabillo del ojo las condiciones deplorables en las que se encontraba. Naruto y Sakura, por su parte y caminando tras él, no tenían reparo alguno en demostrar abiertamente el asombro que se plasmaba en su rostro al contemplar las casas desgastadas a punto de derrumbarse que les daba la bienvenida a sus turistas.

–¿Pero qué demonios pasó aquí? –susurraba serio el rubio de ojos azules mirando sin poder creer tal paisaje.

Su pregunta cayó en oídos sordos, pues además del estado ausente de la kunoichi y del deliberado silencio del azabache, las calles relucían por su insultante desolación. Incluso le pareció apreciar un par de ojos curiosos que se mostraban en la ventana de una de las viviendas, pero en cuanto hizo contacto visual directo, se escondieron repentinamente.

–Estuve aquí con el Sabio Pervertido durante la búsqueda de la vieja Tsunade hace algunos años atrás. El lugar lucía bastante diferente a como se ve ahora… –continuaba con su parloteo el rubio aún asombrado por el drástico cambio.

No esperó respuesta de sus amigos, simplemente hablaba consigo mismo en voz alta, sin embargo, la voz de la kunoichi lo tomó por sorpresa.

–Escuché que este pueblo tenía una mejor estabilidad económica en comparación a los demás gracias a su biodiversidad, pero hace algunos meses comenzaron a tener serias complicaciones y el número de visitantes se redujo drásticamente. Cuando Tsunade-sama lo mencionó no pensé que se tratara de algo tan grave, pero… –sus ojos jade reflejaban el decadente paisaje de áreas secas donde solían haber montones de árboles verdes y un riachuelo vivaracho, donde ahora solamente corría polvo, suciedad y uno que otro animalejo.

–Este pueblo continuó siendo próspero aún después de la Guerra –habló el azabache deteniendo su marcha, obligando a los otros dos a hacer lo mismo –Orochimaru solía recolectar de este lugar plantas medicinales para sus experimentos. También recuerdo haber pasado por aquí en busca de provisiones cuando me movía con Taka.

La chica de ojos jade desvió su mirada hacia abajo. No entendía por qué, pero el solo nombre del equipo que Sasuke formó en sus años de vengador le hizo sentir una aguda punzada en el pecho, misma que se extendió por todo su estómago.

Y no era para menos, cada uno de ellos tenía en su haber cuando menos una técnica especial, un jutsu extraordinario que logró captar la atención del iracundo Uchiha para tomar a su favor a la hora de cumplir con sus ambiciones. De entre tantos y tantos ninjas en el mundo, se dedicó a escoger con detenimiento a los otros tres integrantes de su equipo que le ayudarían a llegar tan lejos como quisiera.

Ella no fue tomada en cuenta ni por error.

Vaya, ni siquiera como una broma. Sasuke tomó su sincero ofrecimiento de acompañarlo en su travesía por el camino de la venganza como el más gracioso de los chistes, pasándose por el arco del triunfo sus lágrimas y su suplicante declaratoria de amor para impedir a toda costa que se marchara de Konoha. Se rió vilmente de su presencia catalogándola como fastidiosa y se fue sin mirar atrás. La consideró tan débil que su sola compañía parecía ser una carga.

¡Qué no hubiese dado ella por haber estado a su lado en esos momentos!

¿Cuán diferente era su situación actual en comparación a su pasado? ¿De verdad había cambiado tanto como ella pensaba? O quizá las cosas seguían siendo igual que antes y ella misma se negaba a reconocerlo. Después de todo, Sasuke continuaba sin voltear a verla.

–Tendremos que descubrir qué está pasando en este pueblo y en los que están por los alrededores –escuchó a su amigo jinchuuriki hablar, obligándola a concentrarse en la conversación agitando de un lado a otro su cabeza para alejar esas ideas inseguras de su mente. Aún contra su voluntad, aquella no era la primera vez que pensaba en el tema, y para su desgracia, no sería la última. Sakura no se imaginaba que lo peor estaba por venir –Se nota a simple vista que este país no prosperará si no encontramos la causa de este desastre.

–Tienes razón –intervino la pelirrosa completamente repuesta de su "pequeño episodio de melancolía", como ella solía llamarlo –Como ya lo dije antes, la economía del País del Té se basa primordialmente en sus paisajes y zonas turísticas, pero también lo dijo Sasuke-kun, sus plantas exóticas con propiedades medicinales y otro tipo de compuestos son exportados continuamente a varios países y aldeas shinobi. Sin recursos naturales, ninguna de sus dos actividades principales puede realizarse y, bueno… los resultados saltan a la vista en tan solo unos cuantos meses.

–¡Vaya, pero que listos se han vuelto los ninjas de Konoha! –escucharon los tres ninja de la Hoja a sus espaldas.

Sakura giró completamente tomada por sorpresa, metiendo su mano a su bolsillo trasero para tentar con sus finos dedos el mango de un letal cuchillo kunai mientras realizaba dicha acción. Sus movimientos fueron impecables, precisos y, además de todo, fueron rápidos. Seguramente su maestra habría sonreído con satisfacción al haber entrenado a una escuálida mocosa de 12 años y convertirla en una admirable shinobi lista para la batalla, sobre todo, habría sonreído con singular orgullo al apreciar esa mirada jade fiera y concentrada alerta a cualquier movimiento en falso del repentino ninja.

Por supuesto, Sakura pudo identificar asombrosamente rápido que aquel muchacho pertenecía a una aldea pequeña de ninjas, viendo en la frente del chico que sostenía la bandana distintiva de la Aldea Escondida entre las Estrellas.

–Tranquila, Sakura-chan. Este chico no tiene malas intenciones.

La pelirrosa se tomó la libertad de quitarle la mirada al shonobi de la Estrella y enfocar su atención a sus dos compañeros. Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se encontraban parados uno al lado del otro con un semblante sumamente relajado. Incluso le pareció ver el usual gesto amigable en el rostro del rubio dirigido hacia el pelinegro de una trenza, gesto que le fue devuelto por el recién aparecido, solo que a diferencia del futuro Hokage, la sonrisa de ese ninja estaba cargada de altanería.

La ninja médico frunció el ceño y devolvió su vista al extraño chico. Su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco color gris claro con cuello alto, similar al del cuello en las camisetas que solía usar el Uchiha. Portaba un pantalón café con su respectiva portashuriken afirmada en su pierna derecha. Sus manos y sus antebrazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes gris oscuro a juego con su chaleco y a sus sandalias shinobi, las cuales eran del mismo color que los guantes. Sakura debía reconocerlo, ese chico misterioso era atractivo. Su cabello, un poco menos negro que el de Sasuke, estaba peinado en una bonita trenza que caía hasta la mitad de su espalda. Pero lo que más llamó la atención de la kunoichi fueron sus ojos dotados de un color café claro que le hacían ver aún más hermoso.

–Naruto Uzumaki –articuló el chico de la trenza llevando su mano izquierda sobre su cadera y recargando todo su peso en la pierna derecha, dándole un aire de superioridad, más aún con su cabeza ladeada ligeramente hacia atrás con la intención de ver desde arriba al ninja rubio –No has cambiado nada.

–Naruto, ¿conoces a este tipo? –preguntó la chica aun desconfiando del recién aparecido, casi susurrándole a su compañero.

–Mmmm… veamos, ¿por dónde empiezo? A decir verdad… –le susurró igualmente el chico, solo que él se inclinó un poco del lado donde estaba la médico para hablarle, dada la baja estatura de la fémina –No tengo idea de quién es este chico –respondió elevando su tono de voz y entrelazando sus manos detrás de la nuca sonriendo despreocupadamente.

Sakura y el shinobi de la Estrella cayeron pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, tanto, que el inevitable sonido de sus cuerpos al chocar contra la tierra se escuchó claramente.

–¡Sa-Sakura-chan! ¿Te-te encuentras bien?

–¡CÓMO ERES IMBÉCIL, NARUTO! –a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier ninja, la kunoichi se incorporó del suelo y le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza al rubio que resonó en casi todo el pueblo, dejándole un chichón marca diablo que palpitaba a rojo vivo.

–¿Po-por qué me pegas, Sakura-chan? –susurraba adolorido el rubio sobándose la cabeza en cuclillas.

Sasuke se limitó a estampar la palma de su mano en su rostro por tamaña idiotez de su mejor amigo. Ese chico tenía razón… Naruto no había cambiado nada.

–¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Ese ninja parece conocerte de algún lado! ¡¿Y tú dices simplemente que no lo recuerdas?! ¡Habría que ser un reverendo cabeza de chorlito para decir eso! –la pelirrosa, enfurecida, tomaba el cuello de la vestimenta del rubio en su mano empuñada, mientras que con la otra señalaba al shinobi que miraba la escena con los ojos bien abiertos. Sakura parecía que de un momento a otro se comería de una sola mordida a su compañero por lo grande que abría la boca para reprenderlo.

– _¿Y esta maldita loca de dónde salió?_ –pensó el de la Estrella con una gotita de sudor resbalando por la parte posterior de su cabeza – _Todos los ninja de Konoha son demasiado raros._

–Ya lo recuerdo –habló Naruto desviando la mirada de su compañera, empuñando su única mano y golpeando sobre una imaginaria mano extendida puesta especialmente para recibir el golpe de la otra, de haber estado ahí –Tú eres ese chico de la Aldea Escondida entre las Estrellas.

A Sakura le iba a dar algo. Una vena palpitante surgió en su amplia frente por el comentario de ese idiota. Era sumamente lógico el lugar de procedencia del pelinegro de la trenza si uno se fijaba en su protector de la frente.

–Sigues siendo un ninja estúpido y sin talento –espetó el chico con una sonrisa ladina.

–¡Cállate! –se defendió el Uzumaki poniéndose de pie –Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho que digamos, Sumaru.

La sonrisa del chico se amplió al escuchar su nombre en labios de Naruto. Por supuesto, hasta el ninja menos experimentado recién graduado había escuchado hablar de las grandes hazañas de Naruto Uzumaki en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja. Jamás en la vida esperó volver a verlo. Ese cabeza hueca le enseñó tantas cosas durante aquella misión en su Aldea, que continuó con esa filosofía de perseguir insistentemente sus sueños. Aún no era nombrado Hoshikage, ni mucho menos había logrado que su pequeña Aldea Ninja ubicada en el País de los Osos saliera del anonimato, pero luchaba todavía por esos sueños con el corazón.

Ver de nuevo a ese impredecible ninja que le pareció estúpido cuando lo conoció le calentó la sangre. Sumaru continuaba siendo orgulloso, así que simplemente sintió envidia al mirarle de nuevo después de todos los logros que ese miserable había realizado.

–¿Sumaru? –murmuró la pelirrosa mirando a ese chico que mantenía sus brillantes ojos café en la figura del rubio –¿En dónde lo conociste, Naruto?

–Bueno… –posó su mano bajo su barbilla en pose de chico pensante –Eso ya tiene como tres años, ¿cierto, Sumaru? Recuerdo que la vieja Tsunade envió al equipo Gai hacia su Aldea para cuidar de un extraño meteorito que se querían robar. Al final esa cosa fue destruida y todos quedaron felices.

Claro, todo llegó de golpe a la memoria de la kunoichi. En aquella ocasión, fue ella misma la que le comentó la misión a Naruto y éste sobornó a su maestra con unos deliciosos chocolates de calidad inigualable con hojas doradas de Amaguriya para que le dejara unirse a Neji y los otros.

– _Así que en esa misión conoció al tal Sumaru_ –no sabía por qué, pero ese chico no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Era arrogante, orgulloso y trataba a su compañero como el peor de los imbéciles. Irónicamente, Sasuke era exactamente igual, pero a la chica no parecía molestarle esos mismos defectos en él.

–Sí, el equipo Gai –habló Sumaru –Parece que no todos los de Konoha son unos idiotas. Ese Neji sí que era un genio, sabía muy bien lo que hacía. Debo reconocer que llegué a admirarlo. ¿Cómo está él? Los otros dos eran unos papanatas, aunque no tanto como tú.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, insultando a Naruto. Sí, era un idiota, pero nadie tenía derecho a llamarlo así más que ella. Tuvo ganas de escupirle en la cara que al que llamaba "genio" y tanto admiraba estaba tres metros bajo tierra, mientras que al que no bajaba de imbécil seguía vivo y había cargado con una amenaza aún más grande que Madara Uchiha.

Calló. Sería la peor persona sobre el planeta si aquellas palabras salían de sus rosados labios. En primer lugar, Neji había dado voluntariamente su vida para salvar la de Naruto. Su sacrificio significó el fin de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja al haber protegido al salvador. Y por último, Kaguya Otsusuki era tema completamente confidencial. Nadie supo nada al respecto y así debía seguir siendo. Lo único que le quedaba hacer a Sakura era empuñar sus manos y desear con todas sus fuerzas estamparlas en la cabezota de ese estúpido chico con trenza.

–En esa misión… –intervino la pelirrosa, desviando el tema del difícil deceso del chico con ojos de luna. A Naruto todavía le costaba trabajo hablar de eso –Después de esa misión, Naruto se fortaleció internamente –el rubio le dedicó una mirada brillante a la pelirrosa al escuchar lo bien que hablaba de él –Llegó con muchos más ánimos de seguir adelante con su sueño de ser Hokage y de traer de nuevo a la Aldea a Sasuke-kun.

–¡Es verdad! Después de conocer a Sumaru, me dediqué con más ganas a buscarte, Teme, ¿no es eso muy lindo?

–No me lo parece –respondió el azabache cruzándose de brazos.

–¡Oh, vamos, Sasuke! No tienes que ser siempre un cubito de hielo.

–¿Sasuke? ¿Sasuke Uchiha? –preguntó sorprendido Sumaru dirigiendo sus ojos café al nombrado, examinándolo de arriba abajo sin creerlo –¿El mismo Sasuke que derrotó a unos cuántos miembros de Akatsuki y detuvo junto contigo a Madara Uchiha?

–¡El mismo que viste y calza! –respondió el hijo de Minato con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios señalando con su único brazo al Teme –¿Cómo lo sabes?

–He escuchado rumores sobre él, es todo –dijo restándole importancia con un ligero movimiento de su mano en el aire – _Así que este es el tipo del que Mizura me habló. Debo reconocer que aparenta ser tan fuerte como dicen._

–Seguro estás sorprendido, ¿verdad, Sumaru? La verdad, luchar contra Madara Uchiha fue todo un reto, ¡de veras! –lo dijo con completa sinceridad, sin embargo, un repentino pensamiento perverso surcó en el acto la mente de Naruto. Pensó en picar un poco el orgullo del chico con trenza, así que lo siguiente que pronunció no fue del todo inocente –Lo digo en serio, no cualquiera habría tenido la capacidad de enfrentarse a semejante ninja revivido. A decir verdad, dudo mucho que alguien aparte de Sasuke y yo hubiera tenido suerte –sus ojos se achicaron con picardía mirando con agrado como la cara de su colega se deformaba en una mueca de enojo.

–Por supuesto –contestó Sumaru ya recuperando su paciencia, sacándole un gesto asombrado al rubio –Solamente un ninja traidor sabría cómo combatir contra otro ninja traidor. Piénsalo, Naruto, el clan Uchiha solamente albergaba en sus filas a gente traicionera. Uno se largó de Konoha y buscó matar al Primer Hokage, otro mató al clan entero y huyó cual vil cobarde, y el último traicionó a la Aldea y pretendió destruirla. Tú eres el único que no encaja en la ecuación, pero eso no es novedad, sin duda eres alguien fuera de serie.

¿Los otros cómo estaban? Naruto abría sus azulados ojos lo más grande que podía. ¿Ese de verdad era el Sumaru que conoció? Recordaba a un chico un poco huraño, orgulloso y con un hermoso sueño, pero era amable y noble con los demás, competitivo con él pero siempre respetuoso. Ahora parecía ser todo lo anterior, pero aumentando lo negativo solamente.

Sakura, en cambio, reafirmó todavía más su desagrado hacia el chico. Ahora no solo estaba hablando mal de Naruto, sino también de Sasuke, y eso ya no podía seguir permitiéndolo. Enfocó con rabia una gran cantidad de chakra en su cerrado puño y otra parte la dirigió a sus pies para darle velocidad. Ese imbécil no sabría quién lo mandó a ver estrellitas. Si la situación no fuera tan tensa se habría reído de su propio chiste.

–Se nota que la ignorancia se encuentra bien arraigada en la idiosincrasia de los mediocres –solamente la conocida voz de Sasuke logró detener de golpe las intenciones de la kunoichi.

Los tres miraron al inmutable azabache sonreír con arrogancia ante la mueca de enojo del chico de ojos marrón, pero él todavía no terminaba de ponerlo en su lugar.

–No te culpo, gente que no sirve para nada nunca se entera de las verdades que esconde el Mundo Shinobi. No eres nadie, tanto así, que a Naruto le tomó tiempo recordar quién eres. Lo que opine la gente como tú no me interesa en lo absoluto. Ahora apártate, estamos en una misión y solo estorbas.

Y en medio de un gran silencio que ni siquiera era interrumpido por grillos, Sasuke pasó a su lado ignorándolo groseramente.

Sakura miró con una sonrisa sumamente soberbia al chico que se quedó congelado en su sitio. Hasta la mueca de enojo se le había quitado para dar paso a una genuina mueca de desconcierto en su masculino rostro. A la médico se le antojó soltar una risa burlona justo cuando pasó al lado de Sumaru, alzando un poco su rostro para que la oreja del chico captara los sonidos de su garganta con sus labios cerrados.

–Oye, Sumaru –habló el rubio algo apenado por las palabras que su maldito amigo soltó –Sasuke no hablaba en serio, de veras. Es solo que…

–No me importa –interrumpió el pelinegro de la trenza con la mirada baja –De alguna manera, él tiene razón. A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que he hecho para sobresalir y llevar a mi Aldea a la cima, he hecho realmente poco. Sobreviví a la guerra, pero la Aldea Escondida entre las Estrellas sigue siendo nada en comparación a las Cinco Aldeas Ninja.

–Oye, tranquilo viejo, ya verás que tus sueños se volverán realidad si continúas luchando por ellos. Yo tampoco me he convertido en Hokage aún.

–No me vengas con eso. Has logrado demasiadas cosas que yo ni en sueños habría logrado.

–¿Y eso qué? Ninguna de ellas se siente bien si no son un sueño. En serio, ser Hokage es mi verdadero sueño, y hasta que no llegue a serlo no puedo presumir ni hablar de logros, de veras –el chico miró al rubio sonreírle con sinceridad. Desde que lo conoció miraba en su mente el rostro de Naruto cada vez que se sentía débil o le faltaban fuerzas para continuar. Eso siempre logró animarlo de una u otra manera.

–Entonces sigue en pie nuestra apuesta –pronunció con una nueva mirada llena de determinación. Naruto parpadeó unas cuántas veces sin entender lo que decía –Veo que ya lo olvidaste, cabeza de chorlito. Te dije que yo me convertiré en Hoshikage antes de que tú te conviertas en Hokage –sonrió el chico con trenza, pero esta vez, su sonrisa fue de sana competencia, siendo correspondida por una igual en labios del jinchuuriki.

–Sí, por supuesto.

Más adelante, Sasuke y Sakura se hallaban caminado prestando nuevamente atención a su entorno, continuando con el análisis que tenían antes de ser interrumpidos por el odioso aquel.

–Deberíamos buscar un lugar dónde quedarnos a pasar la noche. Pronto oscurecerá, así que no nos dará tiempo de ver al Señor Feudal hasta mañana –decía la kunoichi a un fantasma al parecer, porque no recibía respuesta de su compañero –¿Qué opinas, Sasuke-kun? –insistió un poco llevando su mirada jade del pueblo al azabache.

No hubo respuesta. Sakura abandonó su esperanza de que él le respondiera, así que, en silencio y caminando un par de pasos detrás de él, continuó inspeccionando el lugar.

–¿Te has dado cuenta? –habló de repente el Uchiha tras unos minutos de silencio, sobresaltando a la kunoichi que no esperaba escuchar nada por lo pronto. No respondió, así que él continuó –Hemos pasado alrededor de siete hoteles y ninguno se ve que haya sido abierto recientemente.

Ahí la médico lo entendió. Sasuke ya había pensado desde mucho antes en la idea de buscar hospedaje antes de que ella lo dijera, pues ella contó solamente cuatro hoteles desde que lo mencionó. Por eso su compañero no se había tomado siquiera la molestia de responderle.

–Ya lo había notado. Podemos ir a echar un vistazo al pueblo vecino o buscar aquí un lugar para acampar –sugirió después de pensar rápidamente en algo que no fuera un insignificante "sí".

–Podemos turnarnos para vigilar toda la noche –medio respondió el Uchiha, dándole a entender a la pelirrosa que se inclinaba más por su segunda opción.

–Más adelante hay un hotel que todavía presta su servicio.

–¿Tú otra vez? –la kunoichi frunció el ceño al ver que nuevamente a sus espaldas se encontraba ese Sumaru acompañado de Naruto. Parecían reír juntos.

–Sí, yo otra vez –le respondió altanero, mirando como la fémina empuñaba sus manos con tensión, pero decidió ignorarla –Es lógico que dada la falta de turistas, los hoteles no tengan manera de sustentarse. Solamente un solitario hotel sigue abierto, y eso porque el dueño tiene una fuente de ingresos en otros lugares que le permite mantener el lugar abierto, aunque esté desolado. La última vez escuché que solo quedaban dos habitaciones. Vengan, es por aquí.

Sumaru echó a correr, seguido de un hiperactivo rubio que le gritaba que los esperara. Sakura se mantuvo desconfiada, no sabía si seguirlo o no, podía ser una trampa, sin embargo, al ver al pelinegro emprender marcha, decidió ir también.

Al llegar al lugar, los ninja más expresivos se quedaron boquiabiertos por el enorme hotel frente a ellos. Era realmente grande y hermoso. Parecía un hotel destinado solamente para un par de enamorados que decidían pasar su luna de miel en aquel majestuoso hotel con todas las comodidades dignas para una pareja de tórtolos recién casados.

La fachada se vería aún más espléndida de no ser por la crisis en la que estaba el pueblo, sosteniendo un corazón en la cima del edificio que indicaba que era un lugar exclusivo para el amor. Quién sabe, la pareja bien podría no ser un matrimonio, ni siquiera sostener un noviazgo, pero sin duda, iban ahí a manifestarse amor. Aunque por el momento admitía a cualquier clase de inquilinos.

A Sakura le surcó una idea fugaz en la cabeza. Se veía a sí misma tomada melosamente del brazo de Sasuke vestidos con sus trajes típicos de boda ingresando a tan magnifico lugar, solo que en sus sueños sí se mantenía limpio y reluciente el hotel. Habría continuado con eso de no ser porque se sorprendió sola afuera del edificio. Los otros la habían dejado ahí con su mirada perdida y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

–Lo siento, muchachitos, pero las habitaciones restantes han sido ocupadas. No tengo más por el momento –decía el hombre maduro encargado de la administración del hotel.

–¿A qué se refiere con que no tiene más habitaciones por el momento? –arremetió el rubio visiblemente disgustado –¡No mientas, anciano! ¡Este lugar es inmenso! ¿Cómo es que no tienes habitaciones disponibles? ¡No creo que todas estén ocupadas si no hay turistas en este maldito pueblo fantasma!

–Tranquilízate, muchacho. Más de la mitad de las habitaciones del hotel están fuera de servicio porque no hay ingresos para repararlas. Unas cuántas están en funcionamiento, pero esas ya fueron ocupadas, ¿es tan difícil entender eso? –normalmente el dueño del lugar no habría contestado de esa manera tan poco cordial, pero la tensión por su economía era tal, que ya no encontraba suficiente paciencia para responder a los que le agredían.

–Podemos compartir nuestra habitación con ellos, Sumaru, ¿qué dices? –se escuchó tras ellos una voz femenina que llamó su atención.

Cuando voltearon, una bella sonrisa los recibió en labios de una kunoichi castaña que portaba el protector de la Aldea Escondida entre las Estrellas en su frente. Sumaru hizo un gesto de no estar de acuerdo, después de todo, la horrenda pelirrosa y el traidor Uchiha no eran de su agrado.

–¡Hokuto! ¡Pero cómo has crecido! ¡Te ves increíble! –la recibió Naruto en medio de un efusivo abrazo que la gentil chica correspondió afectuosamente.

–¡Naruto! ¡Tú también has crecido mucho! Me alegra tanto verte de nuevo. He escuchado muchas historias acerca de ti. Te felicito.

–No son nada jejeje –rió el rubio con una mano rascando su nuca –Oye, oye, ¿cómo se encuentra Mizura?

–Él está muy bien. Siempre que nos juntamos los tres nos ponemos a recordarlos a ustedes. Tenten es una chica increíble. Lástima que nunca más nos volvimos a ver. Dale mis saludos en cuanto la veas.

–Yo le diré en cuanto la vea –guiñó su ojo el chico zorro levantando su dedo pulgar al puro estilo Rock Lee –Déjame presentarte a mis compañeros de Equipo. Ella es Sakura-chan, y este tonto de acá es Sasuke-teme.

Hokuto sonrió a la de ojos jade, recibiendo la misma respuesta de la kunoichi de la Hoja, la cual por cierto, le pareció muy bonita con ese cabello rosa contrastando sus bellos ojos verdes. Un leve sonrojo se tiñó en sus mejillas al mirar a Sasuke, pero no porque le hubiese gustado, sino porque recordó que junto a las hazañas de su amigo Naruto, también se hallaba incluido el Uchiha. Era como estar entre celebridades, porque la ninja médico también era mencionada en más de una ocasión.

Después de unos minutos más de parloteo recordando viejos tiempos, contando anécdotas graciosas y demás, el equipo Kakashi se dispuso a seguir a los chicos de la Estrella que los guiarían a su habitación, no sin antes escuchar de labios del dueño que los tres pagarían como si estuvieran en su propia habitación.

Sumaru no estaba conforme con compartir su habitación, pero no era el único, Sakura tampoco estaba precisamente saltando de alegría con la idea, pero se decidió a aceptar por la presencia de la amable castaña. A eso se resignó después de que Sasuke le reprendiera a su estilo que no estaban para ponerse exigentes, pues la pelirrosa decidió confesarle que estaba sumamente incómoda por la presencia de ese odioso chico con trenza.

Decidió aceptar la situación sin imaginarse que las cosas estaban a punto de ponerse peor para ella.

* * *

–¡No-no puede ser! –exclamó una chica que se encontraba dentro de la habitación frente a la de Sumaru, reconociendo un par de chakras muy conocidos para ella. Uno en especial le traía recuerdos.

–¿Qué sucede, Karin? –preguntaba el chico viendo la desfigurada expresión de su compañera.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de golpear a Suigetsu por alguna estupidez sin importancia, cuando de repente un rayo atravesó la cabeza de la kunoichi de lado a lado. Reconoció al instante un chakra cautivador, frío y sereno que en su momento la volvió completamente loca. En contraste, sintió otro chakra cálido y reconfortante que guardaba más al fondo uno siniestro y perturbador, o eso era lo que recordaba, pues ahora se sentía menos odio impregnado en aquel chakra.

–N-na-nada… –se limitó a responder dirigiéndose a la ventana, lejos de la puerta y lejos de su hartante compañero.

–Estás demente. Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, aunque por ahora no hay absolutamente nada entretenido que ver.

–¡Ni se te ocurra salir, maldito Suigetsu! –la chica hizo acopio de su insuperable velocidad cuando se hallaba nerviosa y se posó entre la puerta y su atractivo compañero, aunque a sus ojos el Hozuki resultara el ser más horroroso sobre la faz de la tierra.

–¡Quítate de la puerta, estúpida loca! –intentaba ahora zafarse del agarre que la kunoichi tenía sobre él. Se colgó sobre su espalda, le hizo un candado, lo tendió sobre el suelo flexionando dolorosamente su pierna izquierda por detrás de su espalda, todo en diferentes y complicadas poses que lograba realizar en tan solo segundos, con tal de evitar un encuentro con el estúpido Uchiha.

Afuera, el equipo Kakashi junto con los ninjas de la Estrella escuchaban tremendo alboroto en la habitación de enfrente. Vasos y platos rompiéndose, mesas de madera siendo estrelladas sobre el suelo, gritos masculinos de auxilio, amenazas femeninas, golpes y un montón de cosas más. A más de uno se le vino a la mente escenas que bien pudieron haber sido sacadas de la novela Icha Icha que tanto le gustaba al Hokage. De haber estado ahí el Sannin pervertido, habría tenido material suficiente para escribir un volumen entero.

–¿Pero qué demonios…? –se quejó la pelirrosa en cuanto comenzó a escuchar golpes insistentes contra la puerta, haciendo que Sumaru y Naruto se pegaran más a su puerta para alejarse lo más posible de la de enfrente. A esas alturas, cualquier ruido proveniente de esa habitación sonaba demasiado sugerente.

De repente, la frágil puerta de madera cedió a tanto golpe y terminó por caerse entera hacia el piso.

Sakura rápidamente optó por tapar sus ojos para evitar presenciar tan escandalosa escena que supuso tendría lugar. Hokuto desvió su mirada marrón y ocultó su rostro en el hombro del azabache de la Hoja que se encontraba a su lado, también pensando que la escena sería altamente subida de tono. Los tres chicos apenas tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar, así que quedaron mirando lo que ocurriría una vez que el polvo se posara nuevamente en el suelo.

Cuando eso sucedió, un par de ojos azabaches y otro par azulados se abrieron con gran sorpresa. Ojos rubí y otros amatistas imitaron dicha acción, solo que desde el suelo.

Karin estaba sobre la espalda de Suigetsu tendidos en el suelo sosteniendo sus varoniles manos para evitar que las usara para abrir la puerta y escapar, sin embargo, todo su esfuerzo se fue al caño cuando su mirada roja se cruzó con la mirada ónix del Uchiha.

–¿Sa-Sasuke? –logró articular el peliblanco levantándose una vez que su pelirroja compañera se quitó de su cuerpo. La habría tirado a un lado sin importarle nada, pero apenas fue capaz de reaccionar por el asombro –¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Suigetsu –habló Sasuke mirándolo, para después poner su mirada en la fémina –Karin –nombró causando un temblor en la kunoichi que solo atinó a desviar su mirada hacia abajo, mordiendo también su labio inferior.

–¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo por qué no querías que saliera de la habitación –las palabras del Hozuki levantaron alarmada la mirada de Karin, entornándose con enojo enviándole un mensaje claro y contundente: Si sigues hablando, maldito animal, te mato.

Por suerte, o por desgracia, Suigetsu era un completo imbécil.

–Seguramente Karin no quería que nos topáramos contigo. Fue por eso que armó un gran alboroto ahí dentro para evitar que me escapara de la habitación. Pero no importa, me alegra verte de nuevo, Sasuke. Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

Sakura, ya repuesta, destapó sus ojos en cuanto Sasuke pronunció el nombre de su antiguo compañero de Taka. Mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse también esa chica que por poco muere en manos del Uchiha. Seguramente por eso es que ella quería evitar a toda costa su encuentro con él. No la culpaba, quizá ella habría reaccionado de la misma manera, aunque… ahora que recordaba, ella también estuvo a punto de ser asesinada por Sasuke de no ser por Kakashi y Naruto. Vaya dilema. Aun así, esa chica no le agradaba del todo, mucho menos su presencia ahí.

No era la única. A Karin tampoco le agradó encontrarse ahí con ella. A diferencia de Sakura que se obligó a sonreírle un poco, ella la menospreció con un gesto de soberbia, deshaciendo la sonrisa de la Haruno convirtiéndola en una de enojo. Sus miradas se repelieron al instante.

–Así que ustedes fueron los últimos en adquirir las dos habitaciones restantes, ¿eh? –preguntó el rubio con sus manos entrelazadas en la nuca, desviando el tema de la última pregunta del Hozuki.

–Cuando llegamos preguntando por dos habitaciones, una ya estaba ocupada. No nos quedó más remedio que pedir la última –se encogió de hombros el peliblanco tomando un poco de agua de su cilindro.

–Aaahhh, ya veo –pronunció el rubio achicando sus ojos pervertidamente, o eso fue lo que creyó ver Suigetsu, el cual tragó el agua con horror –Así que tú y la pelirroja comparten la misma habitación, ¿eh? Me pregunto por qué se escuchaba tanto alboroto hace un rato –dijo en tono aparentemente inocente, pero de inocente la pregunta no tenía nada.

El de ojos amatistas desvió su rostro, el cual por cierto, estaba tan pálido como una hoja de papel, hacia la Uzumaki. Si ella escuchaba las insinuaciones del rubio idiota, seguramente el edificio sería clausurado por averiguación de dos asesinatos: el de Naruto y el de él. Sus cuerpos serían sometidos a autopsias que revelarían crueles muestras de tortura antes del golpe final, mientras que ella, a varios kilómetros de distancia, reiría como la maniaca que es por haberse salido con la suya.

Suspiró aliviado. Al parecer, su compañera se encontraba con la mirada baja sumamente metida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a su entorno. Se hallaba recargada en la pared justo al lado de la puerta caída, con sus manos detrás de ella, entre su trasero y la pieza de concreto. Parecía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, ya que sus rodillas levemente flexionadas hacia dentro perderían en cualquier momento la poca fuerza que les quedaba para sostenerla. Su encuentro con Sasuke debía ser la razón. Podía verlo en sus ojos.

Echó un rápido vistazo al azabache. Lo vio tan indiferente a la presencia de la pelirroja que casi forma una mueca de dolor en su rostro, como si hubiese presenciado de manera física el semejante golpe que Sasuke le propinó a Karin en el estómago como para dejarla en ese estado.

–No creas que me agrada quedarme con esta loca en la misma habitación –soltó con burla, aprovechando que ella no lo escuchaba –Yo hubiera querido que nos dieran cuartos separados. No sabes lo obsesiva que es esta mujer. Apenas se me ocurre dejar una prenda chiquita por ahí, ya está gritándome como si hubiera cometido la peor de las atrocidades. No nos agradamos en lo absoluto –hablaba con movimientos exagerados para dejar a la Uzumaki como la peor de las locas.

–Sí, sí, te entiendo perfectamente –respaldó el de ojos azules con sus ojos cerrados en línea horizontal –Sakura-chan es igual de obsesiva. Se la pasa regañándome porque dejo mis calzones regados por ahí. Ella sí me agrada, pero parece que yo no le agrado del todo.

Una idea cruzó la mente del inteligente maestro espadachín. Sonrió con picardía, como un niño al que se le ocurre alguna travesura. Rodeó con su brazo los hombros del Uzumaki y le susurró algo al oído. La mirada extrañada del rubio por lo repentino de la conducta fue sustituida lentamente por una de complicidad a medida que escuchaba lo que el miembro de Taka le decía.

Por supuesto, eso no podía resultar nada bueno, o eso pensaba el Uchiha que los miraba desconfiado. Naruto y Suigetsu ya eran una bomba cada quien por su lado, sabrá Kami de qué serían capaces esos dos si se juntaban. Por un instante Sakura y Karin pasaron por su mente. Él no se preocuparía por lo que esos dos llegaran a hacer, pues las que se llevarían el desgaste del chistecito serían ellas, sin duda.

–¡Escuchen todos! –llamó la atención el gritón de Konoha –Tenemos una buena propuesta qué hacerles.

–¿De qué propuesta hablas, Naruto? –se acercó la pelirrosa junto a la castaña, mientras que la pelirroja solamente levantaba la mirada para poner atención.

–Mi buen amigo Suigetsu nos acaba de ofrecer también su habitación, de manera que ahora tenemos dos, ¿no es eso genial? Ahora estaremos todos mucho más cómodos, ¡de veras!

–¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ, SUIGETSU?! –la callada kunoichi de Taka habló, solo para revelar su tono de voz tan grave como proporcional a su enojo. Un aura negra rodeaba todo su ser. Su cabello rojo danzaba al aire cual serpientes vivas, recordándole a Naruto a su bella madre Kushina, mientras que su puño derecho se levantaba a la altura de su mentón. Lo iba a matar, de eso no había duda. Suficiente tenía ya con sopórtalo a él y su nauseabundo chakra. No permitiría que nadie más con el mismo retraso que él se quedara junto a ella, pensando por supuesto que se trataba del rubio. Mucho menos aceptaría que el Uchiha se quedara dentro de la misma habitación. No podría resistirlo.

–E-e-e-espera –movía frenéticamente delante de él sus manos el chico zorro como creando un escudo que lo protegiese de la violencia de la otra loca –No-no-nosotros ocuparemos una habitación y ustedes la otra, ¿no-no está mucho mejor así?

A Sakura le iba a dar algo. Abrió sus ojos cual platos sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería su impredecible amigo. Aunque estúpido era un mejor adjetivo en esos momentos.

–¿Q-qué quieres decir con "nosotros" y "ustedes", Naruto? –preguntó con un tic en el ojo la fémina del equipo siete, temiéndose lo peor.

–¿No es obvio, Sakura-chan? Hokuto, Karin y tú serán inquilinas de una habitación, mientras que Sumaru, el Teme, Suigetsu y yo ocuparemos otra –afirmó el chico con aire sabiondo cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho, asintiendo con los ojos cerrados creyendo que su idea sería tomada como brillante una vez explicándole a su compañera el plan. Por supuesto, jamás le diría que "aventar a esas locas lejos de nosotros" fue exactamente la frase que el joven espadachín uso.

Unas cuántas personas se encontraban transitando por las calles del pueblo, exactamente frente al majestuoso y desgastado hotel que todavía se encontraba dando servicio. Todo era paz y tranquilidad hasta que algo interrumpió el armonioso ambiente.

La tierra retumbó. Los árboles crujieron levemente debido al estruendo que se escuchó del interior del gran edificio. Los pocos peatones de los alrededores se vieron en la inusual necesidad de cubrir sus delicados oídos debido al monstruoso grito que se escuchó. Y todo fue ocasionado solamente por dos delgadas y jóvenes kunoichis que gritaron al unísono.

Dentro del edificio, Sakura y Karin permanecieron congeladas cual estatuas con la peor cara que ambas pudieron poner. Hombros alzados ocultando su cuello, boca abierta exponiendo sus dientes puntiagudos como si fueran familiares de Kisame, ojos completamente en blanco, delgados brazos señalándose una a la otra.

Definitivamente esa fue la peor idea que se les pudo haber ocurrido.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Ahora, hay algunas aclaraciones que no son tan importantes, pero sí necesarias. Si bien, pareciera que la actualización en sí no fue taaan importante, les adelanto que tuve que ponerlo así para que las cosas fluyeran mejor para el siguiente cap. ¿Por qué? Bueno, de entrada notaron que usé personajes que aparecieron en un relleno de la primera parte de Naruto, (si no los recuerdas, puedes revisar el episodio 178 de Naruto). No es necesario que se avienten de nuevo el relleno, Naruto lo resumió bastante bien en este capítulo jaja así que solo pueden checar por si no recuerdan a los personajes. En fin, los usé porque Sumaru es el coprotagonista y porque me gustó en cuanto lo vi jajaja peeeeero... Hokuto es necesaria para lograr una interacción entre Sakura y Karin. Verán, si ellas estuvieran en la misma habitación, considero que bastaría con que se ignoraran mutuamente y no cruzaran palabra, lo cual sería muy aburrido, porque lo que más deseamos es verlas interactuar. Nuestra castaña relleno hará que ambas se miren y escuchen sus voces aunque no quieran.**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest: Encantada de saber que el capítulo pasado te gustó. Espero que este sea también de tu agrado, aunque no actualicé tan pronto. Saludos :D**

 **Gyuri97: Gracias a ti por el review, así sí dan ganas de continuar con el fic :D Y lo digo en serio, las que son escritoras además de lectoras no me dejarán mentir. Si bien es cierto, nosotros no empezamos de cero a crear personajes y un universo entero, lo cierto es que sí se requiere de un montón de creatividad para construir situaciones que nunca sucedieron en la historia original y, no conforme con eso, poner especial cuidado en hacer las actitudes lo más cercano posible al canon, porque siempre se corre el riesgo de cometer el error de hacer imposible una que otra actitud. Es realmente gratificante cuando un lector nos dice que la historia es de su agrado, pues de esa manera nos incentiva a invertir una parte de nuestro tiempo a continuar y no abandonar la historia. Como lo aclaré al principio del fic, no me leí para nada la novela Hiden, aunque unos detalles los conozco superficialmente, así que el desarrollo de Sakura se irá por otro lado en esta historia, no por eso será menos hermosa que en el canon. Igual Karin, aunque su momento de brillar aún no llega, aseguro que será tan hermosa como la pelirrosa. Suigetsu es un idiota jajaja pero me agrada, sobre todo porque me gusta concebir la idea de que Karin no le es indiferente después de todo el tiempo que compartieron, no por nada siguen siendo amigos en Naruto Gaiden. No digo que sienta amor por ella, pero sí al menos un afecto por ahí, algo como Sakura y Naruto, aunque quizá aun no tan fuerte. Ahora bien, me parece que Karin llega a mencionar "Uzumaki Naruto" cuando es llevada en la espalda de Kakashi. No lo he podido revisar porque no encuentro esa parte de la historia jajaja pero si mi pensamiento es correcto, ella sí sabe que son parientes, pero en ningún momento se ve que Naruto esté consciente del parentesco, así que en mi historia no lo sabe. Lo sabrá un poco más adelante y se me antoja que sea Sasuke quien lo mencione, pero aún está en veremos. Agradezco nuevamente tu review y que me dejes saber que sigues mi historia. Te mando un saludo y un abrazo.**

 **Marisol de Inuzuka: ¡Lo sabía! Jajaja sabía que amas a Kiba, aunque siempre estuvo la duda de que hablaras de algún otro personaje de otro anime, ya sabes que los nombres casi nunca se repiten XD El SasuTen es un de mis parejas favoritas, aunque no por encima del NejiTen. Es lindo juntar a Sasuke y Tenten porque nunca en la historia se dirigieron la palabra. Es lo bonito de echar a volar la imaginación jajaja. Tienes razón, Karin es como es por su difícil pasado, y Sakura tuvo las cosas más fácil. Otra cosa que pienso mencionar en la historia es que Karin fue criada bajo la influencia de Orochimaru, un ninja desertor con grandes ambiciones de poder y sin escrúpulos capaz de pasar por encima de quien sea, mientras que Sakura fue arropada por una Aldea que cree fervientemente en la Voluntad de Fuego. Ella es fiel a las enseñanzas del Primero y del Cuarto, con la fiereza de la Quinta, pero la ausencia de dolor en carne propia la hacen todavía un poco incomprensiva, diferente a Karin, que a pesar de su personalidad, entiende muy bien el dolor. Ten por seguro que Kiba tendrá una participación más activa en la historia después de esta misión, ya manejo muchos personajes y temo perderme XD. Te mando saludos y abrazos, amiga. Cuidate.**

 **misslaly19: Muchas gracias por dejarme tu review, amiga. Creo que ya lo había mencionado, pero en serio sé que eres tú comentes o no con cuenta jaja ya me aprendí tu nombre de usuario. Tendremos mucho de Karin al ser partícipe en esta misión de la Hoja, aunque en realidad ese no es su objetivo, aunque por ahora le conviene cooprerar. Le decía a otra usuaria que Karin y Sakura crecieron en entornos diferentes, desde la crianza de Orochimaru por parte de Karin y la de los Kage por parte de Sakura, hasta el estilo de vida mismo que ambas tuvieron en carne propia. En fin, todo eso se verá escrito en la historia para disipar dudas o posibles quejas por las actitudes de ambas, aunque en realidad me alegra saber que esa parte está muy bien entendida por ti y los demás lectores. Me alegra saber de ti y aunque es demasiado tarde, te deseo un año próspero (creo que no es tan tarde, el año casi acaba de comenzar) y que tus metas puedas alanzarlas. Si las escribes y las miras mes con mes en tu agenda te aseguro que no será complicado, además si tus logros también los vas anotando en el mes que se cumplieron será muy motivador ;) es un tip que te doy con todo mi cariño. Cuidate mucho y te mando saludos.**

 **Bueno, es todo por ahora. Tengan un bonito día y pórtense bien :P**


End file.
